Endless Love
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Mingyu dan Wonwoo punya cerita — Special for Wonwoo's birthday. Consist of 10 drabbles, updated everyday.
1. Drunken Truth

_I will hold you in my arms once again and tell you that I love you_ — _**Drunken Truth**_ by Kim Dong Ryul

.

Proudly Present,

 **Drunken Truth**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **1**_ _ **of 10  
**_

 _Wonwoo's Special Birthday Story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Mingyu kembali meminum minuman beralkohol yang sudah ia pesan. Ia tak lagi memakai gelas, ia meneguknya langsung dari botolnya. Pikirannya benar – benar kacau sekarang. Kata orang alkohol adalah pelarian yang pas ketika kau ingin melepas penat yang bersarang dikepalamu. Terkadang hal itu benar adanya, namun sekarang tidak berlaku bagi Mingyu. Sekalipun ia sudah hampir menghabiskan 3 botol, bayangan sosok laki – laki yang memilikki senyuman manis dan kulit pucat, masih menghantuinya.

"Enyahlah kau, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menggumam dengan nada yang sangat lirih, hampir sama dengan sebuah bisikan.

Bukannya Mingyu membenci laki – laki bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu, justru sebaliknya—ia sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Namun, Mingyu bukanlah orang yang dapat mengucap cinta dengan mudah. Ia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya atau apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada orang lain. Termasuk pada Wonwoo, laki – laki yang sudah mendampinginya selama 7 tahun. Laki – laki yang rela meninggalkan Korea Selatan ke Paris untuk menikah dengannya.

"Tuan, anda sudah mabuk berat. Sebaiknya anda berhenti minum sekarang."

Seorang pelayan bar yang tengah Mingyu kunjungi menepuk pundak Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu menepis tangan si pelayan dengan kasar. Sumpah serapah juga Mingyu keluarkan pada pelayam tersebut. Mingyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, merogoh saku celana kain miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet kulitnya. Baru saja ia akan berjalan keluar bar, badannya terhuyung. Ia tidak terjatuh karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh pelayan tadi.

"Sebaiknya anda menghubungi keluarga atau teman anda, Tuan."

Tangan Mingyu kembali merogoh saku celananya, kali ini ia mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya. Ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya kemudian memberikan benda itu pada pelayan. "Wonwoo, nama kontaknya Wonwoo. W-O-N-W-O-O."

Si pelayan mengangguk.

Mingyu duduk kembali, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Mingyu merebahkan kepalanya pada meja bartender. Musik masih melantun dengan hentakan yang sangat kras, khas sekali dengan bar – bar seperti biasa. Telinga Mingyu mendengarnya, namun kepalanya terasa pusing sekali hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi hingar bingar bar itu. Sebenarnya, bar atau klub malam bukanlah tempat favorit Mingyu. Ia lebih senang berada di taman yang luas ditemani oleh kertas kanvas dan berbotol – botol cat lukis.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia ingin berada disebuah tempat ramai namun tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padanya atau mengganggunya. Dan ia memilih bar ini. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan berbotol – botol minuman keras yang bahkan ia sendiri tak begitu bisa minum minuman beralkohol. Mingyu tetaplah pemuda Asia yang tidak pandai minum. Badannya selalu menolak minuman itu. Setelah minum, Mingyu pasti akan pusing luar biasa dan muntah – muntah keesokan harinya. Namun, ia mengesampingkan semua itu.

"Saya Wonwoo, dan saya ingin menjemput Mingyu."

Suara seseorang membuat Mingyu menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh, matanya yang sudah tidak bisa fokus itu dapat melihat seorang laki – laki yang berdiri disampingnya. Laki – laki itu tengah berbincang dengan pelayan yang tadi mengurus Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Wonwoo mendekati tubuh Mingyu. Ia memegang tangan Mingyu dan melingkarkan tangan itu pada lehernya. Tangan Wonwoo yang lain menyangga tubuh Mingyu dipinggangnya. Wonwoo kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan dan juga bartender disana. Ia membimbing Mingyu untuk berjalan dengan pelan. Bagaimanapun Mingy uterus saja terhuyung dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesusahan karena bagaimanapun tubuh Mingyu lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang kurus kering.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil Mingyu, Wonwoo membuka pintu penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu masuk dengan hati – hati. Setelah tubuh tinggi Mingyu masuk dengan sepenuhnya, Wonwoo menarik _seatbelt_ Mingyu dan memasangkannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas setelahnya. Ia menutup pintu itu dan berjalan memutar untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Ia juga memasang sabuk pengaman untuknya sendiri, setelah itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa kuda bermesin itu pergi dari parkiran bar.

"Wonwoo– _ya_."

Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara Mingyu yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Wonwoo menjawab, "Ada apa?"

" _Kajima_." ujar Mingyu dengan bahasa Korea.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tentu."

Perjalanan menuju rumah keduanya tidak begitu lama, karena memang jarak bar dan rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Wonwoo memarkir mobil Mingyu di garasi rumah. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali menuntun Mingyu menuju rumah keduanya. Wonwoo mendudukkan Mingyu diranjang kamarnya dan Mingyu. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar pemuda itu dapat merebahkan tubuh tingginya. Saat Wonwoo akan pergi mengambil baju ganti untuk Mingyu, tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam oleh Mingyu.

"Jangan pergi, tetap disini." ujar Mingyu dengan suara lirih, namun tetap terdengar nada perintah disana.

Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Mingyu ia gunakan untuk membenarkan rambut Mingyu yang menutupi dahi laki – laki itu. Kemudian tangannya turun untuk mengusap pipi Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum, hampir tidak pernah ia menyentuh Mingyu seintim itu. Mingyu jarang mendekatinya, dan Wonwoo tahu Mingyu tidak begitu suka dengan skinship. Keduanya hanya beberapa kali berpelukan dan berciuman. Bahkan hanya dua kali berhubungan badan atau seks.

Mata Mingyu terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Manik Mingyu yang sayu menatap lurus pada mata Wonwoo yang cerah. Tangan Mingyu mengusap jemari Wonwoo yang berada di genggamannya, "Mendekatlah."

Wonwoo menyanggupi apa yang Mingyu katakan. Ia mendekat pada tubuh Mingyu. Jantung Wonwoo berdebar pelan, berdekatan dengan Mingyu selalu membuatnya seperti itu. Mingyu kemudian menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

Wonwoo terkejut, "Mingyu– _ya_."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Mingyu berujar tepat didekat telinga Wonwoo. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Mingyu dan itu membuatnya meremang. "Kau mungkin berfikir bahwa aku sedang mabuk atau tidak sadar saat mengatakannya, tapi aku benar – benar ingin mengatakannya."

"Katakanlah."

"Saat pertama kali kau masuk kedalam hidupku 9 tahun lalu, aku sudah mencintaimu. 2 tahun kemudian aku mengajakmu menikah, dan aku masih tetap mencintaimu. 7 tahun menikah denganmu aku masih mencintaimu." ucap Mingyu dengan nada yang ngawur khas sekali seperti orang mabuk. Wonwoo tetap diam, ia mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Mingyu. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo, dulu hingga sekarang. Karena itu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, ia menatap mata sayu laki – laki itu. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Mingyu terdiam, namun kemudian mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. Bibirnya mencapai bibir Mingyu. Awalnya hanya menempel dengan lembut, namun kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan – lumatan yang sensual. Mingyu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo dan mengangkat tubuh kurus Wonwoo untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sedangkan tautan bibir keduanya tidak pernah terlepas sedikitpun, sebaliknya, semakin menjadi. Tangan Mingyu kini sudah bergerak masuk kedalam kaos longgar yang tengah Wonwoo kenakan, membuat laki – laki itu mendesis pelan.

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu, tangannya menangkup wajah Mingyu. Mengarakan pemuda itu untuk mendongak menatapnya, "Kau tahu bahkan aku tidak bisa menjauh satu meterpun darimu, Mingyu– _ya_."

Mingyu diam, namun matanya tetap menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dulu hingga sekarang."

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini Mingyu yang memulau untuk melumat bibir itu. Sedangkan tangannya mulai menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo, mulai dari leher hingga kebawah. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk mendatangi surga dunia yang nikmat itu. Biarlah jika esok dirinya melupakan semua yang terjadi malam itu, karena ia hanya ingin Wonwoo berada dipelukannya.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah meminta lebih dari apapun. Ia memilikki Mingyu yang selalu disisinya sekalipun dalam keadaan yang buruk. Mingyu memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sangat mencintainya. Mingyu yang mengajaknya hidup bersama di tahun kedua pertemuan mereka. Memang pada awalnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk bertumpu dan mencintai seorang laki – laki—apalagi seorang Kim Mingyu. Dan ketika seperti ini, ketika Mingyu merengkuhnya untuk berjalan bersama menuju ke surga dunia, ia sangat bahagia.

"Mingyu– _ya_." Wonwoo memanggil nama Mingyu dengan desahan erotis yang semakin membuat Mingyu hilang kendali. "Mingyu– _ya_."

Lagi dan lagi.

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai dipuncak tangga surga, mereka memilih untuk terlentang bersebelahan. Wonwoo mencoba untuk bernafas dengan teratur, Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang berada disebelahnya, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang menempel diwajah pemuda itu karena keringat. Wonwoo membuka matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang sangat Mingyu sukai.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kau puas, Gyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Tangannya kemudian menarik Wonwoo untuk kembali terengkuh kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih."

Walaupun Mingyu mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, Wonwoo tetap bisa mendengarnya. Wonwoo bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Mingyu yang sudah sering membuatnya bahagia. Wonwoo tidak punya materi yang bisa ia berikan pada Mingyu, pada awalnya ia hanya memilikki segenggam cinta untuk Mingyu, namun kini berkembang—bahkan lautan tak bisa merefleksikan cintanya untuk Mingyu. Terdengar klise dan menggelikan, namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Won." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo tepat disebelah telinga pemuda itu, "Ingatkan aku tentang kejadian malam ini jika esok aku lupa."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau tidak seperti orang mabuk, Mingyu– _ya_. Aku bahkan ragu jika kau sekarang masih mabuk."

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Entah apa yang terjadi esok, entah apakah ia masih bisa mengingatnya atau tidak, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia dapat merengkuh Wonwoo. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya ketika ia sadar dari mabuknya nanti. Yang ia tahu perasaannya dan perlakuannya pada Wonwoo malam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang semu, semuanya nyata. Hati Mingyu tidak pernah berbohong bahwa dirinya benar–benar mencintai Wonwoo sekalipun mulutnya jarang mengatakannya, atau tangannya jarang memeluk Wonwoo, atau bibirnya jarang mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Dalam hatinya, Wonwoo adalah yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

1,5k+ untuk cerita pertama dalam project ulang tahun Wonwoo. Tau lagu ini kan? Lagu yang dinyanyikan hip hop team saat karaokean di V-App 1st anniversary Seventeen. Lagu yang Wonwoo nyanyikan haha. Dan jeng jeng jeng, jadilah drabble absurd ini. But, minta review sedikit boleh lah ya walaupun hasilnya hancur? /lol/

Anyway, nantikan cerita kedua besok ya.

Seeyou, babe /kissbye/

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	2. Overcome

_Even if the dark thorns scratch and hurt me, I'm your knight and I'll save you from sadness_ — _**Overcome**_ by NU'EST

.

Proudly Present,

 **Overcome**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **2 of 10  
**_

 _Wonwoo's Special Birthday Story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Wonwoo tidak pernah meminta apapun selain kebebasan dari jaruji bersi yang sekarang mengurungnya. Selama dua puluh dua hidupnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini. Wonwoo bukanlah anak yang pembangkang, ia selalu menuruti setiap perkataan kedua orangtuanya dengan baik. Di sekolah, Wonwoo bukanlah murid yang senang mencari gara–gara dengan teman seangkatan, adik kelas bahkan kakak kelas. Wonwoo adalah murid baik, dengan sejuta prestasi, wajah tampan, baik hati bahkan sampai ia mengemban masa kuliah—hidupnya nyaris sempurna.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya celaka.

"Wonwoo– _ssi_ , pengacaramu datang lagi." seorang Polisi penjaga sel tahanan menghampiri sel Wonwoo. Ia membuka kunci jeruji besi yang Wonwoo benci itu, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Polisi itu memborgol kedua tangan Wonwoo setelah mengeluarkan Wonwoo dari sel tahanan. Wonwoo hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan Polisi itu. Tubuh Wonwoo didorong pelan kedepan, menuju sebuah ruangan privat yang berada didekat loket administrasi. Mata Wonwoo tertuju pada seorang laki–laki berbalut jas abu–abu yang rapi—terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap itu.

Kim Mingyu—pengacara suruhan kedua orangtuanya. Pengacara itu masih muda, berbeda lima tahun dari Wonwoo. Ia beberapa kali bertatap muka dengan Mingyu. Sekedar membahas kasus yang menimpa Wonwoo. Mingyu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengacara dengan sangat baik. Mencoba untuk menguak kenyataan yang ditutupi oleh pihak lain. Bukan Wonwoo yang seharusnya berada dibalik jeruji besi itu, namun orang lain. Wonwoo hanyalah korban tuduhan bersalah yang dilayangkan oleh orang yang tidak tahu apapun.

Wonwoo duduk dihadapan Mingyu, disambut senyuman oleh pengacara muda itu. Polisi yang tadi mengantar Wonwoo meninggalkan keduanya untuk berjaga didepan pintu. Mingyu mengeluarkan berkas–berkas kasus Wonwoo dari dalam tasnya. Mata Wonwoo tak luput dari segala pergerakan Mingyu. Ia melihat kertas–kertas yang kini memenuhi meja dihadapannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Mingyu, banyak. Bukan hanya kelangsungan kasus ini, namun juga hal diluar itu.

"Aku sudah mewawancarai beberapa temanmu di kampus," Mingyu membuka salah satu map berwarna hijau, "Tidak ada saksi sama sekali. Aku juga sudah melihat semua rekaman kamera pengintai, semuanya dibuat seperti kau yang melakukannya."

"Mingyu–ssi, tapi apakah ada kemungkinan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Mingyu mendongak. Mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas–kertas yang ia pegang pada Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas, "Aku akan berusaha, Wonwoo. Dan—panggil aku _'hyung'_ saja."

Mingyu memang sudah menyuruh Wonwoo untuk memanggilnya hyung, namun Wonwoo tetap sangsi. Bagaimana pun Mingyu masihlah orang lain, terlebih ia adalah kuasa hukum Wonwoo. Dan memang pada dasarnya Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik pada orang lain. Ia pendiam dan sedikit tertutup, ia tak akan mengajak orang lain berbicara kecuali orang tersebut yang mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, kau mendapatkan salam dari salah satu temanmu yang bernama Lee Jihoon." ujar Mingyu. "Ia mengatakan ingin mengunjungimu."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Alis Mingyu naik, "Dia sahabatmu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk–lagi. Mingyu tertawa pelan, Wonwoo yang mendengarnya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia bertanya kenapa, namun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh si pengacara. Mata Mingyu kembali fokus pada berkas–berkas didepannya. Wonwoo masih menatapnya, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu—tapi, Wonwoo ragu.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, mungkin," ujar Wonwoo tidak begitu yakin.

Mingyu menutup map yang ia pegang, menyingkirkan benda itu kesamping. Memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada Wonwoo, "Bertanyalah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tidak usah takut."

"Dua hari yang lalu ayahku datang menemuiku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah lagi anak dari keluarga Jeon." ujar Wonwoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayah mengatakan bahwa semua warisan dan perusahaan yang akan diberikan padaku nantinya, beliau pindah tangankan pada saudara tiriku."

"Aku bertemu dengan ibu tirimu sekali—beliau adalah tipe–tipe ibu tiri di film atau drama. Ibu tiri yang kejam, egois—namun kulihat saudara tirimu tidak seperti itu. Dia dan adik kandungmu lengket kemanapun mereka pergi. Bahkan mereka sering menghubungiku, bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu."

Wonwoo menangguk, "Jungkook memang anak yang baik. Dia dan Bohyuk adalah adik yang manis."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan membawa mereka kapan–kapan."

"Terima kasih," Wonwoo tersenyum manis. " _Hyung_ , ayah juga mengatakan bahwa beliau menghentikan penyelidikan dan pembelaan terhadapku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa sudah memecatmu dari jabatan sebagai pengacara yang menangani kasusku. Tapi, kenapa kau masih kemari, _hyung_?"

Mingyu sebenarnya tahu perihal tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Tuan Jeon adalah majikannya untuk sekarang—namun lelaki paruh baya itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Mingyu untuk menghentikan penyelidikan dan pembelaan terhadap Wonwoo. Tentu saja Mingyu tahu ada yang tidak beres. Tuan Jeon memberikan sejumlah uang padanya, memerintahkannya untuk berhenti menjadi kuasa hukum Wonwoo.

Namun, Mingyu tidak bisa menerimanya.

Entah sejak kapan, menemui Wonwoo di lembaga pemasyarakatan menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Ia selalu ingin melihat wajah manis Wonwoo. Pemuda itu memang terkesan dingin, namun sebenarnya dia memilikki hati yang sangat rapuh. Dia sama seperti manusia lain, bisa bersedih dan menangis. Dan Mingyu ingin menuntaskan kasus Wonwoo dan membawa pemuda itu keluar dari sel tahanan.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Apa aku tidak boleh kemari?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hyung. Tapi ayahku sudah tidak membayarmu lagi, bukankah itu artinya kau bukan lagi pengacaraku, _hyung_? Jadi untuk apa kemari?"

"Jika aku berhenti jadi pengacaramu, bagaimana dengan nasibmu, Wonwoo– _ya_?"

Bibir Wonwoo mengembangkan senyuman miris, "Aku akan baik–baik saja disini. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menjalani pidana penjara."

"Kau berbohong." ujar Mingyu. "Kau ingin bebas, ingin kembali kuliah seperti teman–temanmu yang lain. Kau juga ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu, apalagi adik–adikmu. Jangan berlagak kuat, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendecih pelan, "Tahu apa kau, hyung? Kau tidak berada di posisiku."

"Tidak ada orang yang tetap baik–baik saja setelah masuk penjara, menjalani hukuman yang bahkan bukan karena perbuataannya. Selain itu, dihapus dari silsilah keluarga oleh ayah kandung sendiri. Dan hidup bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Semua penderitaan itu, masih bisa membuatm bahagia?"

Wonwoo diam, tak menyangkal perkataan Mingyu yang seratus persen benar. Wonwoo hanya berlagak kuat, padahal ingin rasanya ia mati saja. Tiga tahun memang tidak lama, namun menghabiskan tiga tahun dalam penjara bukanlah hal yang Wonwoo inginkan. Belum lagi perkataan ayahnya yang membuatnya menangis setiap malam. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa bahagia.

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, "Maka dari itu, aku akan mencoba untuk membawamu keluar dari sini. Aku bukanlah pengacara yang gila harta. Aku dilatih untuk menegakkan keadilan dengan ada tau tidaknya uang."

"Sekalipun aku keluar dari sini, tidak ada orang yang mau menampungku lagi. Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga dan kerabat. Bekerja? Tidak ada orang yang mau memperkerjakan mantan narapidana, _hyung_. Bukankah lebih baik aku mati saja?"

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang terborgol diatas meja. Ia menggengam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa dingin. Wonwoo tersentak akan sentuhan Mingyu. Segera saja ia mendongak menatap Mingyu yang ternyata sedang memandanginya.

"Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, hiduplah denganku. Aku yang akan mengurusmu." ujar Mingyu dengan suara yang tegas. "Jika orang lain tidak bisa menerimamu bekerja, maka biarkan aku yang bekerja. Jika semua universitas menolakmu untuk menjadi muridnya, maka aku yang akan menjadi dosenmu. Jika kau merindukan keluargamu, maka keluargaku akan menjadi keluargamu."

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Secara tidak langsung Mingyu mengajaknya untuk menjadi satu dengan keluarganya. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus merespon apa, ia memilih untuk diam namun tetap menatap Mingyu.

" _If everyone turn their backs against you, I'll be the only one who facing you_. Tidak usah perdulikan orang lain, Wonwoo—datanglah padaku dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa bertemu Wonwoo dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Mendengar Wonwoo ingin mati membuat hati Mingyu terasa sakit. Ia baru mengenal Wonwoo selama dua bulan, dan ia merasakan hal–hal aneh terjadi padanya. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo, perasaannya senang tak karuan. Ia memiliki tekad untuk membuktikan bahwa Wonwoo tidak bersalah dan mengeluarkannya dari sini. Apakah ini terlalu dini untuk disebut cinta?

"Kau akan menerimaku dengan lapang dada, _hyung_?"

Satu anggukan Wonwoo dapatkan.

"Kau juga akan melindungiku?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Anggukan lagi—"Hei, anak kecil, apa itu."

Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia menggenggam tangan Mingyu balik, "Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyukaiku dan menyatakan cintanya sepertimu, _hyung_."

"Memang aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Jeon?"

"Margaku sudah bukan Jeon lagi," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Bolehkah aku memakai margamu?"

Mulut Mingyu terbuka—dia terkejut dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Wonwoo. Apakah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya lima tahun itu baru saja mengajaknya menikah? Oke, mungkin pemikiran Mingyu terlalu jauh.

Pandangan bingung Mingyu tertuju pada Wonwoo, "Kau melamarku, bocah?"

"Mungkin," lagi–lagi Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Mingyu, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Mingyu. Sedikit menarik wajah si pengacara untuk mendekat kearahnya, "Kau tidak ingin menciumku, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa terkejut dengan sikapnya yang agresif. Ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Namun, eksistensi Mingyu mampu membuat akal sehatnya jungkir balik. Lelaki yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan ia kenal. Bahkan pertemuan mereka sangat kaku. Dan sekarang? Wonwoo benar–benar sudah tidak waras.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau yang menyukaiku, Wonwoo." suara Mingyu terdengar rendah ditelinga Wonwoo. "Tapi, mari tarik kesimpulan dari pembicaraan _no sense_ kita selama ini. Kau dan aku, kita, sama–sama saling menyukai."

"Menarik."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan satu ciuman?"

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu segera mencium Wonwoo. Bibirnya melumat bibir Wonwoo. Mata keduanya terpejam, menikmati tautan bibir keduanya. Mingyu menurunkan tangan Wonwoo dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Kali ini Wonwoo benar–benar ingin keluar dari penjara itu, karena ia punya tempat untuk pulang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Hmm, serial kedua yang sama sekali tidak matching dengan lagunya. Ide cerita ini muncul ketika mata kuliah Hukum Pidana. Dudududu~ maafkan cerita yang aneh bin gak jelas ini. Overcome by NU'EST, lagu yang harus didengarkan setiap hari haha

Share ur feeling about this story and see u tomorrow

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	3. I'm Sorry

_I can't lose you like this because I still love you. You're right, it's my fault, I know. So come back, hold my hand again_ — _**I'm Sorry**_ by Teen Top

.

Proudly Present,

 **I'm Sorry**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **3 of 10  
**_

 _Wonwoo's special birthday story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Mingyu menatap lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam. Ia mengehela nafas pelan, tangannya berusaha meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berada diatas meja. Belum sampai Mingyu menggenggamnya, Wonwoo menarik tangannya. Mata tajam pemuda itu menatap mata Mingyu yang penuh dengan rasa bingung dan bimbang. Wonwoo tidak pernah marah pada Mingyu, Wonwoo selalu memaafkan Mingyu, namun kali ini berbeda. Tak ada lagi pandangan memuja dan lembut dari manik mata Wonwoo, yang ada hanya pandangan marah dan kecewa.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo membuka suara. Matanya masih betah menatap Mingyu dengan tajamnya. Mingyu ingin menjawab, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Wonwoo menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan jengah.

"Kim Mingyu." panggil Wonwoo dengan datar, tak ada lagi nada lembut yang terdengar. " _We have to take some times off_."

Mingyu terkejut. Ia tidak memikirkan bahwa Wonwoo akan mengatakan hal tersebut, "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo membuang muka. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan segala keraguannya. Bagaimanapun poros hidupnya adalah Mingyu, pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya di dunia yang kejam dan penuh abu–abu ini. Mingyu bagaikan oksigen yang selama ini ia hirup, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa oksigen?

" _Hyung_ , aku–"

"Kurasa semua sudah jelas, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo memotong perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja dan menaruhnya dikantong celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. "Ketika hatimu sudah menetapkan siapa yang kau pilih, kembalilah. _Mungkin_ aku masih menerimamu."— _kembalilah, aku pasti menunggumu._

Wonwoo bangkit, merapikan kemeja biru _navy_ yang ia kenakan. Mata Mingyu tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan Wonwoo. Seharusnya ia mencekal Wonwoo agar pemuda itu tidak pergi. Atau mungkin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa tak ada orang lain yang ia cintai selain Wonwoo. Ekspektasi hanya ekspektasi realitanya adalah ia membiarkan Wonwoo berjalan menjauh darinya. Ketika pintu kafe itu terbuka dan Wonwoo keluar dari kafe, barulah Mingyu merasakan kekosongan dan keheningan yang mencekat menghampirinya. Biasanya ada Wonwoo yang selalu menemaninya, namun kini pemuda itu pergi.

 _Tring!_ Sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Mingyu. Nama Wonwoo–hyung dengan _love emoticon_ tertera disana. Bibir Mingyu tertarik sedikit untuk melengkungkan senyum. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa hanya Wonwoo yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya karena pesan singkat—yang bahkan tak ia ketahui apa isinya.

' _Jika kamu jatuh cinta pada dua orang, pilihlah yang kedua. Karena jika kamu benar-benar cinta pada yang pertama. Kamu tidak akan jatuh cinta pada yang kedua.'_

Mingyu membaca isi pesan dari Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mengutip perkataan seseorang—Wonwoo senang sekali dengan hal seperti itu. Mingyu tersenyum miris, ia tahu Wonwoo sedang menyindir dirinya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tak tertata rapi lagi. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Wonwoo akan datang dan menyisir rambutnya.

Lagi–lagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk membayar _vanilla latte_ miliknya dan _milkshake strawberry_ milik Wonwoo yang bahkan tak berkurang satu mili pun. Mingyu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Kemudian kaki panjangnya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kafe tersebut. Hari sudah malam, dan udara semakin dingin. Mingyu berpikir, apakah Wonwoo pulang dengan selamat? Apakah ia sudah sampai dirumah? Apakah Wonwoo tidak kedinginan?—banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

Mingyu menyalakan ponselnya. Aplikasi pesan masuk masih terbuka, dan itu adalah pesan yang Wonwoo kirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku panjang berwarna coklat tua yang berada didekat sebuah taman. Ia membaca pesan–pesannya dengan Wonwoo. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan karena menyadari betapa bodohnya ia ketika bersama Wonwoo. Ia kemudian beralih pada galeri foto. Ketika membukanya, banyak sekali foto Wonwoo disana. Mingyu menyimpan foto kekasihnya diberbagai folder yang berbeda. Ada juga fotonya bersama dengan Wonwoo, berdua—saling memeluk, mencium, bergenggam tangan.

Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa menyia–nyiakan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang bahkan mencintainya lebih dari apapun hanya karena masalah kecil? Betapa Mingyu menyalahkan segala kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya pada keadaan sekitar. Maka ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bangku tersebut menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir disekitar kafe. Mingyu menjalankan mobil hitam itu menuju rumah Wonwoo. Ia bertekad bahwa dirinya lah yang harus memperbaikki semuanya. Wonwoo sudah banyak berjuang untuknya, kini gilirannya berjuang untuk Wonwoo.

Mobil yang Mingyu kendarai menembus keramaian malam kota Seoul. Tidak peduli dengan kecepatannya yang bisa saja melewati batas seharusnya, dalam pikirannya hanya ada Wonwoo. Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, bagaikan ribuan siksaan yang ia lewati. Maka ketika ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Wonwoo bersama keluarganya, ia segera turun dari mobil. Hari memang sudah malam, tidak sopan jika ia bertamu, namun ia kembali tidak memperdulikannya ketika jemarinya menekan bel rumah itu. Mingyu menunggu pintu itu dibuka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara marah dengan dirinya sendiri, mengutuk segala perbuatannya, semuanya bagaikan lebah yang mengerubungi sarangnya.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menatap seorang wanita patuh baya yang membuka pintu coklat itu. Setelahnya Mingyu tersenyum, "Bisakah saya menemui Wonwoo– _hyung_?"

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kalian sedang bertengkar? Tadi Wonwoo pulang dengan wajah datar dan segera mengurung dirinya didalam kamar."

"Maafkan saya, semua ini salah saya."

Mingyu menunduk. Ia sadar bahwa semua hal yang membuat retaknya hubungan antara dirinya dan Wonwoo adalah salahnya sendiri. Mingyu memang kekanakan dan kadang kelewat egois, bahkan ia bisa menjadi pemaksa dan menyebalkan. Namun, Wonwoo selalu memaafkannya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik–baik saja. Dan dirinya tahu, kali ini ia kelewatan.

Ibu Wonwoo mengusap pundak Mingyu pelan, penuh dengan kelembutan. "Semua orang bisa melakukan kesalahan, Mingyu. Yang membedakan adalah apalah orang itu bisa memperbaikkinya atau tidak."

Ibu Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu masuk kedalam rumah dan bergegas menuju kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu berjalan melewati ruang santai keluarga Wonwoo, disana ada Ayah Wonwoo yang tersenyum padanya. Ia juga berpapasan dengan Bohyuk—adik Wonwoo yang ingin mengambil camilan didapur. Bohyuk mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali mononjok Mingyu karena membuat kakak kesayangannya bersedih. Mingyu memperbolehkannya, namun setelah ia berbicara dengan Wonwoo.

Disinilah Mingyu sekarang. Berdiri didepan pintu berwarna putih yang penuh dengan tempelan stiker dan juga polaroid foto Wonwoo bersama keluarganya, teman–temannya dan juga… Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum miris, sebegitu cintanya kah Wonwoo dengan dirinya yang seringkali membuat Wonwoo menderita. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Mingyu memanggil nama Wonwoo, namun tidak ada jawaban—tapi Mingyu bisa mendengar suara pergerakan Wonwoo diatas ranjangnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan, Wonwoo belum tidur.

" _Hyung_." Mingyu mengusap salah satu fotonya bersama Wonwoo yang tertempel didaun pintu kamar Wonwoo. "Maafkan aku, semua ini memang salahku. Setelah aku memikirkannya, memang akulah yang patut disalahkan disini. Aku terlalu kekanakan, egois, dan serakah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu, _hyung_."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Memikirkan semuanya kembali. Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa terpaksa harus sering berkutat dengan bertumpuk–tumpuk jurnal daripada bersamanya. Ia yang berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sudah tidak mencintainya karena sering membatalkan kencan mereka.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku yang bepikir bahwa aku harus membalas semua perlakuanmu padaku, _hyung_. Aku pikir, aku harus melupakanmu dan mulai mencari orang lain yang mungkin bisa mengisi kekosongan tempat disampingku. Aku berpikir, aku bisa tanpamu."

Pemikiran kekanakan itu terlintas diotaknya. Ketika Wonwoo memilikki waktu luang yang cukup untuk keduanya berkencan, Mingyu malah memilih untuk menolaknya, dengan dalih sibuk. Padahal ia sedang jalan–jalan dengan gadis satu angkatannya. Ia berpikir Wonwoo akan datang padanya dan meminta maaf, seperti biasanya. Disanalah semua kesalahpahaman itu bermula.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana aku bisa jatuh pada yang kedua ketika yang pertama sudah membawa lari semua perasaanku?" Mingyu mulai merasakan suaranya serak. " _I only have you, and I only love you_. Aku menyerahkan seluruhnya padamu, _hyung_. Jadi, pukul aku atau maki diriku—jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, _hyung_. Aku tahu mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk meminta kesempatan lainnya padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin melepasmu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Benar, Mingyu adalah orang yang serakah dan egois. Ia sudah membuat Wonwoo bersedih dan tersiksa dengan segala perlakuannya, namun dengan lancangnya ia menginginkan Wonwoo untuk kembali padanya. Memulai lembar baru dengan kesempatan baru yang Wonwoo berikan.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu, _hyung_. Jadi, bisakah kau kembali meraih tanganku, _hyung_? Bisakah kau kem–"

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong karea pintu yang sedari tadi ia pandangi terbuka. Wonwoo berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata memerah dan berkaca–kaca. Mingyu mematung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang bergerak, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuka pintu kamarku hanya karena ucapan–ucapan manismu yang kuno itu?"

Saat itulah Mingyu sepenuhnya sadar. Wonwoo ada didepannya, Wonwoo memeluknya. Maka ia membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Membawa tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua untuk semakin dekat padanya. Mingyu menghirup aroma Wonwoo dalam–dalam.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Mingyu menggumamkan kata maaf ditelinga Wonwoo. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo mengerti bahwa dirinya benar–benar menyesal dan ia mau memperbaikki segalanya. Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan gerakan lembut dan beberapa kali mengecup pelipis Wonwoo.

"Maafkan a–"

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan permintaan maafmu, Kim Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo memotong perkataan Mingyu. "Katakan padaku bahwa ini yang terakhir."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Wonwoo. "Ini adalah yang terakhir aku menyakitimu, _hyung_. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia menarik tengkuk Mingyu agar wajah pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya. Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu. Keduanya membagi ciuman hangat penuh dengan perasaan cinta. Dan Mingyu, mengeratkan tubuh keduanya. Kali ini, Mingyu tidak akan melepaskan Wonwoo. Tidak lagi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Well, cerita ketiga dalam proyek ulang tahun Wonwoo. Kenapa pilih lagu ini? Karena lagunya bagus hahaha—selain itu karena LJoe yang cross-dressing di MV itu. Maafkan aku karena ff ini banyak narasinya dan membuat kalian bosan. But, at least give me some review lol

See you tomorrow babies /lambai–lambai/

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	4. Once in a Lifetime

_You made the flowers bloom again in my once dry heart, you are my once in a lifetime_ — _**Once in a Lifetime**_ by Tiffany (Girls' Generation)

.

Proudly Present,

 **Once in a Lifetime**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **4 of 10  
**_

 _Wonwoo's Special Birthday Story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Ketika semua orang menunjukkan punggungnya pada Wonwoo, hanya satu orang yang tidak melakukannya. Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya bernama Kim Mingyu. Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi, perilaku yang baik dan juga orang yang sangat ramah. Mingyu tetap tersenyum padanya, mengatakan bahwa waktu yang akan menyembuhkan luka Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya pada perkataan Mingyu. Ia mempercayai Mingyu sedalam samudera dan setinggi langit. Maka ketika Mingyu mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama, Wonwoo tak bisa menolak.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Mingyu berujar pada Wonwoo yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Melihat Wonwoo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Mingyu segera menghampirinya. Ia menarik paksa laptop Wonwoo dan meletakkannya dimeja, kemudian ia menyusupkan tangannya pada perpotongan bawah lutut Wonwoo dan dibawah leher pemuda itu. Wonwoo memekik pelan, ia memukul lengan Mingyu karena terkejut. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan keras. Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dikursi meja makan yang didepannya sudah tertata rapi beberapa piring makanan.

Mingyu menarik satu kursi didepan Wonwoo, "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu fokus dengan laptop itu dan mengabaikanku."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Mingyu. Matanya kini terfokus pada makanan yang tersaji didepannya, "Kau memasak banyak sekali. Apakah hari ini hari spesial?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak ada hal spesial apapun, sayang. Aku hanya ingin memberikan makanan yang lezat untuk pendampingku. Apakah salah?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tajam, "Memang siapa yang mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Kim Mingyu?"

"Kau, Wonwoo sayang." ujar Mingyu santai, dilengkapi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis hingga gigi taringnya terlihat. Tangannya mengambil satu mangkuk nasi dan mengisinya penuh dengan nasi. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut didepan Wonwoo. Ia juga mengusap kepala Wonwoo sayang. "Selamat makan Wonwoo sayang."

Wonwoo mendengus namun tidak membantah apapun. Ia mengambil beberapa daging yang ada diatas pemanggang dan memakan nasinya dalam diam. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia senang karena Wonwoo menikmati makanan yang ia masak. Pada dasarnya Mingyu adalah pemuda yang pandai memasak, hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan untuk mencobanya. Wonwoo itu payah dalam hal memasak, jadi ia menyerahkan segala urusan dapur pada Mingyu.

"Oh ya, aku hari ini ada pemotretan di Incheon." ujar Mingyu. "Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, _hyung_."

Wonwoo mendongak, "Haruskah?"

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Mingyu yang menyadari nada kecewa dari bibir Wonwoo. "Apa aku harus membatalkannya?"

Wonwoo segera menggeleng keras. Ia tidak ingin menjadi alasan yang menghambat pekerjaan Mingyu. Kim Mingyu adalah seorang model lepas yang cukup dikenal. Ia beberapa kali menjadi cover majalah, atau model di katalog baju terkenal bahkan menjadi model pameran busana. Mingyu memang tidak terikat agensi, karena menurutnya ia bisa bebas dari kukungan penguasa. Tak sedikit agensi yang ingin merekrutnya, namun ia menolak semua itu.

"Tidak apa–apa, jangan lakukan itu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sembari tersenyum. "Tapi bisakah kita _cuddling_ sebelum kau berangkat?"

Kedua sudut bibir Mingyu terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat Wonwoo sukai. "Tentu saja, sayang—apapun untukmu."

Keduanya menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka diselingi beberapa candaan. Wonwoo menumpuk piring kotor miliknya dan juga milik Mingyu kemudian membawanya menuju wastafel cuci piring. Sedangkan Mingyu memilih untuk membersihkan meja makan. Wonwoo menyalakan kran air dan mulai mencuci piring–piring kotor itu. Mingyu berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo menyempatkan untuk megecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu!" seru Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh kekasihnya. "Demi Tuhan jangan mengagetkanku."

Wonwoo segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia mematikan kran air dan mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih muda sudah ada disana, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang menunggu Wonwoo. Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo, tangannya menepuk bagian kosong disebelah kanannya. Mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk berbaring disana. Wonwoo menurut, ia mendekati Mingyu dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Mingyu.

"Jadi, Wonwoo sayang, kenapa? Tumben sekali ingin _cuddling_ denganku." Mingyu menarik tubuh kurus Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan gerakan lembut yang sangat menenangkan.

"Hanya ingin saja." ujar Wonwoo sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Mingyu yang kokoh. Tangan Wonwoo melingkari tubuh Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula mengusap punggung Mingyu kini naik untuk mengusap kepala Wonwoo. Sesekali ia mengecup dahi Wonwoo atau pelipis pemuda yang lebih tua. Wonwoo tidak menolaknya, ia malah manyukainya.

" _Hyung_ , kemarin malam Ibuku menghubungiku. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit, kemudian mendongak menatap Mingyu. "Memang Ibumu sudah menerimaku?"

Kisah percintaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak semulus yang terlihat. Kedua orangtua Mingyu menentang habis–habisan saat Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia dan Wonwoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Budaya timur yang masih sangat kental di Korea membuat kedua orangtuanya menjadi _homophobic_ , bahkan pada putra mereka sendiri. Apalagi Mingyu memadu kasih dengan seorang anak narapidana. Ayah Wonwoo adalah seorang pembunuh, korbannya adalah istrinya sendiri—Ibu Wonwoo. Saat itu Wonwoo masih berada ditingkat lima sebagai mahasiswa, dan Mingyu adalah adik tingkatnya. Saat itulah Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo, mengajak Wonwoo unutk hidup berdua dengannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah tidak memilikki apapun. Harta, pangkat, pekerjaan—Wonwoo hanya punya segenap kepercayaan yang ia bangun pada Mingyu. Hanya itu cikal bakalnya hidup disamping Mingyu yang bahkan bisa memberikannya segalanya. Mingyu adalah pemuda yang mandiri, ia berkeja dengan tenaganya sendiri, membiayai seluruh kebutuhannya dengan uang yang ia kumpulkan. Mingyu adalah pemuda yang pintar, tampan, baik hati dan ramah—Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu jika pemuda sempurna seperti Mingyu memlikki perasaan lebih pada Wonwoo yang bahkan sekarang derajatnya tidak lebih tinggi dari gelandangan. Semua asset keluarganya disita oleh kepolisian, Wonwoo tidak punya apa–apa.

"Ibuku mencoba untuk menerimamu, sayang." Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo kemudian mengecupnya. "Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai Jeon Wonwoo, hm?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Hanya kau yang menyukaiku, Mingyu– _ya_. Orang lain, jangankan menyukaiku, menatap wajahku saja enggan."

" _Hyung_." Mingyu sedikit menggeram pelan. Ia paling tidak suka Wonwoo mengungkit semua itu. Wonwoo bahkan lebih indah dari apapun, Wonwoo itu suci. "Orang–orang itu tidak tahu kalau Jeon Wonwoo adalah permata yang sangat berharga. Mereka hanya tahu dari luar, mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya dirimu bila dilihat dari dekat seperti itu."

Wonwoo menatap kedua manik mata Mingyu dalam. Ia tak menemukan satupun keraguan dari tatapan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia bahagia memilikki Mingyu disampingnya. Ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia memilikki Mingyu layaknya dunia ini adalah miliknya. Mingyu membawanya menuju indahnya dunia, tak pernah sekalipun Mingyu meninggalkannya. Mingyu memang lebih muda darinya, namun selama 4 tahun ini, Mingyu selalu bisa melindunginya.

"Kau tahu, lagi–lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu." ujar Wonwoo lirih.

Pada awalnya Wonwoo menganggap Mingyu bagai seorang adik yang manis. Namun, ketika Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya yang sesunggahnya pada Wonwoo, anggapan Wonwoo sekita runtuh. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat Mingyu bersama yang lainnya, Wonwoo juga tidak bisa menahan gejolak menggelikan pada tubuhnya ketika Mingyu memeluknya. Pada saat itulah Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu bukan hanya seorang adik, Mingyu adalah segalanya bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu bagaikan lautan yang dalam, bersiap menenggelamkannya pada perasaan yang indah dan menyejukkan. Mingyu bagaikan semesta yang luas, sehingga bisa membawanya mengelilingi dunia tanpa perlu kelelahan. Dalam hidupnya Wonwoo tidak pernah mendapat cinta yang sebesar itu dari orang lain—bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun acuh tak acuh padanya. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia memberikan segalanya untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu berhasil membuat hati Wonwoo yang gersang kembali bersemi dengan segala perilakunya. Wonwoo beruntung—sangat beruntung memilikki Mingyu.

"Segala perkataan manismu itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu berkali–kali, Mingyu– _ya_."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Jatuh cintalah padaku berkali–kali, bahkan beratus–ratus kali, aku jamin dengan seluruh hidupku. Cintamu tidak akan pernah jatuh sendirian, karena aka nada cintaku yang menemanimu."

Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah mencintai orang lain sedalam rasanya pada Mingyu. Sekeras apapun dunia ini menantang, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Mingyu. Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah satu–satunya dalam hidupnya, tidak ada yang lain. Mingyu tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh orang lain.

" _Hyung_ , tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah dengan semua ini, karena semuanya akan berakhir." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk ia genggam. "Mungkin orangtuaku belum bisa menerimamu sepenuhnya, namun percayalah padaku bahwa aku akan selalu berjuang untukmu."

"Aku tahu," ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo dan melumatnya pelan. Membagikan rasa cinta yang membuncah dihatinya agar tersalur pada Wonwoo. "Maka dari itu, mari kita bertahan—sekalipun dunia ini menjelek–jelekan cinta kita, tapi percayalah bahwa cinta kita kuat melebihi apapun."

Wonwoo tersenyum, kini ia yang mengecup bibir Mingyu—tidak hanya sekali, dua kali bahkan tiga kali. "Hei, kata–katamu itu gombal sekali."

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Segalanya terasa pas, tidak ada yang kurang. Dan Wonwoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tidak melengkung manis. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Mingyu.

"Kau benar–benar suka _cuddling_ , _hyung_."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Lepaskan jika kau tidak mau."

"Aku bukannya tidak mau, sayang. Kau yang sedang manja begini berlipat–lipat lebih manis daripada gula sekalipun," Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo lama. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka, berusaha menikmati setiap jengkal kebahagiaan yang mereka bagi. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu." balas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan harta, pangkat atau tahta. Yang ia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini adalah eksistensi Mingyu. Pemuda itu bisa membuat Wonwoo bahagia melebihi apapun. Wonwoo tidak ingin meminta lebih, ia hanya ingin terus berada disisi Mingyu sekalipun dunia membuang muka. Ya, ia hanya butuh Mingyu yang memeluknya seperti ini.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Sanni's Note

Drabble ketiga proyek Sanni sudah di publish /tebar duit/ kenapa pilih lagu ini? Karena ketika streaming Pretty U di music show, kebetulan ada mbak Tiffany. Dan disalah satu kambeknya mbak Tiffany nyanyi lagu ini. Dan menurutku lagu ini recommended, patut didengarkan^^

Maafkan cerita keempat yang absurd ini. Cerita ini bisa bikin kalian muntah–muntah karena terlau banya kata 'cinta' lol

Last, review?

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	5. An Encore

_Our love grew miserable like a withered flower. We didn't know how precious each other was. Our lonely season faded_ — _**An Encore**_ by SHINee

.

Proudly Present,

 **An Encore**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **5 of 10**_

 _Wonwoo's Special Birthday Story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan berangkat." Mingyu mengambil jaket miliknya yang tergantung dibalik pintu. Ia kemudian memakai jaket berwarna biru laut itu. Ponsel berwarna putih terapit diantara pundak dan telinganya. "Aku sudah siap, _hyung_ —hanya tinggal menyalakan mobil dan berangkat. Tunggu saja."

" _Cepat, sebelum Seokmin dan Seungkwan menghabiskan makananmu."_

Mingyu tertawa karena balasan dari seberang, "Katakan pada semuanya, aku sampai 10 menit lagi."

Mingyu mematikan sambungan secara sepihak sebelum ada jawaban. Ia segera meraih kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja nakas. Ia keluar apartemen yang sudah ia huni dua tahun belakangan ini. Memasuki lift yang hanya terisi seorang nenek tua bersama cucunya. Mingyu tersenyum ramah sembari menyapa. Setelah lift itu berhenti di _underground_ , Mingyu keluar. Ada beberapa mobil terparkir disana, ia melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang berada di ujung. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil, ada sebuah panggilan masuk lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Seungcheol– _hyung_ , setelah Jeonghan– _hyung_ menelponku—kau juga?" dengus Mingyu. "Ya, aku baru saja masuk mobil."

Setelah beberapa detik bercakap–cakap dengan Seungcheol, Mingyu mematikan sambungan. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai, namun tidak sampai macet. Mingyu menyalakan musik didalam mobilnya—ia memilih lagu–lagu ballad yang enak didengar. Dari apartemen miliknya menuju restoran yang ia tuju hanya butuh 8 menit.

Sesampainya ia disana, Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir yang disediakan. Ia keluar dari mobil hitamnya, matanya tertuju pada restoran yang cukup ramai didepannya. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam setelah ia memastikan untuk mengunci otomatis mobilnya. Bau makanan yang khas tercium ketika ia baru satu langkah masuk kedalam restoran tersebut. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel putihnya. Mingyu membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Jeonghan.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Mingyu mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampirinya. Mingyu tersenyum sekilas, "Reservasi atas nama Choi Seungcheol, ruang 23, ada dimana?"

"Mari saya antarkan, Tuan."

Pelayan wanita itu mendahului langkah Mingyu, dan Mingyu berjalan dibelakangnya. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Seungcheol memang memilih ruang yang tertutup untuk pertemuan—ah, biasa disebut reuni mereka. 2 tahun yang lalu, Mingyu masih seorang anggota grup musik bernama Seventeen. Sebuah grup beranggotakan tiga belas orang, sebuah _project group_ yang hanya dipromosikan selama 5 tahun. Setelah kontrak habis, semua memilih untuk berjalan di keinginan masing–masing, termasuk Mingyu.

"Disini, Tuan."

Mingyu mengangguk, membalas senyuman pelayan itu. "Terima kasih."

Terdengar suara yang berisik dari luar. Mingyu hafal betul dengan suara–suara mantan rekan satu grupnya itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu berwarna putih itu, ia melihat teman–temannya terdiam sebentar sebelum menyambutnya dengan teriakan heboh.

"Wah, aktor dan model terkenal di Korea Selatan sudah datang."

"Mari kita sambut, Kim Mingyu!"

"Kalian tidak berubah bahkan setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu." Mingyu tertawa mendengar teriakan–teriakan heboh rekan–rekannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong diantara Minghao dan Seungkwan. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kau terlalu basa–basi, Kim." Jihoon menyahut dengan suara ketusnya seperti biasa.

Seungkwan menyenggol lengan Mingyu, "Bagaimana rasanya tetap berada di _spotlight_?"

Belum sempat Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan, pintu putih itu kembali terbuka. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Tubuh Mingyu menjadi tegang seketika ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Jeon Wonwoo—salah satu mantan rekan satu grupnya.

 _Bukan_ , Jeon Wonwoo—cinta pertama Mingyu, mantan kekasih Mingyu.

"Oh, Wonwoo—kau sudah datang." Seungcheol menyahut.

Mingyu masih memandang setiap gerak–gerik Wonwoo, satupun tak lepas dari pengamatan Mingyu. Wonwoo masihlah seseorang yang menarik dimata Mingyu bahkan diumurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Wonwoo yang merasa dipandangi oleh Mingyu, menatap laki–laki itu. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu.

"Hai, semua." Wonwoo membuka suaranya sembari tersenyum manis. Ia duduk di satu–satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa. "Maafkan aku terlambat."

Selama sisa pertemuan itu, Mingyu mencuri pandang kearah Wonwoo—sesekali dipergoki oleh yang lain, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri. Semua tahu, bagaimana hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dulu. Keduanya dekat satu sama lain bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Dimana ada Wonwoo disanalah ada Mingyu. Status mereka berubah setelah Mingyu menyatakan bahwa Wonwoo bukan hanya sekedar kakak untuknya ditahun ketiga pertemuan mereka, satu tahun sebelum debut.

Sudah dua tahun Mingyu tidak pernah mendengar apapun kabar tentang Wonwoo. Mingyu mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor ponselnya, namun sudah tidak aktif. Dua tahun Mingyu gunakan untuk mencoba mencari secuil berita untuk Wonwoo, namun nihil—Mingyu tak tahu apapun tentang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita harus pulang sebelum Seungcheol benar–benar mabuk disini," Jisoo berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Semua mengangguk setuju, terkecuali Seungcheol yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri itu. Jisoo membopong tubuh Seungcheol bersama Junhui. Satu per satu berpamitan pulang. Mingyu menatap seluruh rekan–rekannya yang berlalu satu demi satu. Namun, ia segera mencekal tangan Wonwoo yang akan pergi dari tempatnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung, namun Mingyu tak menjawabnya. Ia masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Mingyu. "Kau tahu, aku ada urusan sebentar lagi, Mingyu– _ya_."

Mingyu– _ya_ , panggilan yang Mingyu rindukan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendongak, menatap kedua manik mata Wonwoo. Mata yang sangat Mingyu rindukan, mata yang dulu selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut. Mingyu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kemana saja, _hyung_?"

Perpisahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak dapat dikatakan baik–baik saja. Keduanya terlibat adu mulut yang berkelanjutan selama tiga hari sebelum memutuskan untuk berpisah. Hubungan sesama jenis yang masih tabu di Korea membuat keduanya berpikir dua kali. Usia mereka saat itu masihlah muda, terkesan tergesa–gesa dan egois dalam mengambil keputusan. Saat memilih untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak memikirkan akibatnya.

"Aku tinggal di negara lain selama dua tahun ini, dan baru kembali tiga hari lalu." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan tangan Mingyu.

"Dimana?"

Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, namun matanya tetap menatap Mingyu. Tak ada balasan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Ia mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan tergesa, melumatnya seakan tak ada hari esok. Wonwoo terkejut, sontak ia berontak. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Mingyu dan memukulnya agar berhenti memonopoli bibirnya. Dorongan kesekian kalinya barulah ciuman sepihak itu terlepas.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu marah, menampar pipi laki–laki dihadapannya dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu, Kim Mingyu?! Dimana sopan satunmu?!"

Mingyu tergelak, Wonwoo berteriak padanya. "Hyung, ka—"

"Tenyata kau adalah orang yang seperti ini," Wonwoo mengejek. Menatap remeh Mingyu yang terdiam tak berucap satu katapun. "Mencium orang lain seenaknya sendiri."

"Orang lain? Hyung kau ad—"

"Kita hanya mantan rekan kerja dan mantan kekasih, Kim Mingyu—tidak lebih dari itu."

Selama Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo, ini adalah suara terdingin yang Mingyu dengar dari mulut Wonwoo. Sekalipun mereka sering melontarkan kata ejekan akan kemarahan masih–masing, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

"Hyung, kau berubah." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Wonwoo. "Jadi, selama ini hanya aku yang merindukanmu? Apakah selama in hanya aku yang menyesali perpisahan kita tiga tahun lalu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya pada leher Mingyu, membawa laki–laki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk ia peluk. Wonwoo menepuk punggung Mingyu pelan. Beberapa menit keduanya seperti itu, tak berniat untuk membuka suara. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Mingyu menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih saja sama seperti dulu. Manja, egois, seenaknya sendiri—tidak berubah." Wonwoo bergumam pelan.

Laki–laki yang lebih muda tetap diam. Menunggu Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Usapan tangan Wonwoo kini menjalar keatas, mengusap kepala Mingyu dengan pelan dan lebut. Mingyu menyukainya—sangat menyukainya.

"Mingyu– _ya_ , selama dua tahun ini banyak yang berubah. Banyak yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu dua tahun yang terlalui." Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Mingyu, namun matanya masih menatap kedua bola mata Mingyu. "Rambut Jeonghan– _hyung_ sudah pendek, Chan bahkan sudah tinggi sekarang. Kau, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan—sedang menikmati mimpi kalian."

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya didepan wajah Mingyu. Menujukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Sesuatu yang luput dari pandangan seorang Kim Mingyu. Hati Mingyu seakan–akan jatuh kedasar yang paling dalam. Nafasnya seakan direnggut secara paksa. Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, sudah menikah.

"Kita tidak akan sadar sebelum kita berpisah, Mingyu– _ya_. Semua orang begitu. Saat aku berpisah denganmu, aku sadar bahwa kau berharga untukku. Tapi aku sudah menyia–nyiakanmu, memakimu di detik terakhir kebersamaan kita." Wonwoo tersenyum miris, ia melanjutkan, "Namun, yang membuat semua itu tidak semakin sia–sia adalah melupakan. Kita mu—"

" _Hyung_ ," Mingyu memotong perkataan Wonwoo, "Melupakan? Bukan, _hyung_ —tapi memulai semuanya dari awal. Kita memang berakhir, namun seharusnya jika memang menurutmu aku masih berharga, kita seharusnya membuka lembaran baru dan berjalan beriringan kembali. Seperti saat kita melakukan konser, ketika fans mengira konsernya telah selesai, namun kita naik lagi keatas panggung untuk melakukan _encore_. Merasakan kembali bagaimana _hype_ konser itu."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Maafkan aku—aku menyesal atas perpisahan kita yang bahkan jauh dari kata baik." Mingyu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—kesedihan tersirat disana. "Selamat, hyung—aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu seharusnya tahu. Dalam jangka waktu satu hari saja, sudah banyak—puluhan manusia lahir kedunia atau puluhan manusia lain mati. Selama dua tahun, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo sudah berubah—bukan, keadaan mereka berubah. Wonwoo tidak lagi berdiri bersamanya saat _encore_ tiba.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Cerita kelima yang super absurd–gagal sedih–gagal membuat pemirsa nangis

An Encore sung by SHINee—lagu paling badabes di album Odd milik SHINee. Lagu yang sukses bikin saya mewek /hmmm/ lagu ini sangaaaaaaaat recommended haha favorit bangeet laah! Suara abang Jonghyun selalu bagus

Okay, last, review?

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2016**_


	6. Because of You

_Even when I try to forget and turn around, my heart keep looking for you_ — _**Because of You**_ by Taeil of NCT

.

Proudly Present,

 **Because of You**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **6 of 10**_

 _Wonwoo's Special Birthday Story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Matanya terpejam sebentar sebelum sebuah pintu putih ruangannya kembali terbuka. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap seorang lelaki berbalut jas putih yang sama sepertinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Kau baik–baik saja, Mingyu– _ya_?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Selain merasa lelah, aku baik–baik saja, Jisoo– _hyung_."

Lelaki yang bernama Jisoo itu duduk dihadapan Mingyu. Ia membawa dua gelas kopi masing–masing ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Satu gelas kopi ia ulurkan pada Mingyu dan diterima oleh yang lebih muda. Mingyu mengucapkan terima kasih Jisoo. Ia meminum sedikit kopi panas yang diberikan Jisoo, mengecap rasa pahit namun rasa itulah yang membuat ketagihan.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo– _hyung_ , aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini." ujar Mingyu. Matanya beralih pada Jisoo, "Kau menjaganya dengan baik kan, _hyung_?"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja."

Mingyu membalas senyuman Jisoo, "Aku haru melihatnya, aku benar–benar merindukannya."

Keduanya memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan Mingyu. Dua dokter muda itu berjalan menyusuri lorong kamar rawat yang dominan dengan warna putih itu. Mingyu dan Jisoo masuk kedalam lift yang kebetulan berisi seorang pasien dengan kursi roda bersama seorang gadis remaja dibelakangnya. Dua orang itu menyapa Mingyu dan Jisoo sebelum keluar dar lift. Kini hanya ada Jisoo dan Mingyu didalam lift. Jisoo menekan tombol 5, lantai tujuan keduanya.

"Aku memikirkan perkataanmu kemarin, _hyung_."

Jisoo menoleh, "Perkataanku? Tentang apa?"

Mingyu memandang tombol–tombol didalam lift itu dengan padangan kosong, "Tentang keadaan Wonwoo–hyung."

Jisoo terdiam. Ia membiarkan Mingyu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Namun sebelum lelaki yang lebih muda kembali berujar, pintu lift terbuka. Mingyu adalah orang pertama yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift dan Jisoo mengikutinya dibelakang. Keduanya berjalan hingga sampai didepan ruang rawat pasien dengan nomor 177. Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk membuka pintu didepannya.

Mingyu menghampiri seseorang yang kini berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan segala bantuan alat–alat yang menyokong hidupnya. Kedua sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik, melengkungkan senyuman manis. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan pucat Wonwoo.

"Hai, sayang—maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu, hari ini banyak sekali pasien." tangan Mingyu yang lain mengusap lengan Wonwoo dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

Jisoo yang berdiri di dekat pintu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang miris. Mingyu harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo terbaring lemah disana dalam kondisi koma. Bahkan dirinya—selaku dokter Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan Wonwoo akan bangun. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Wonwoo berada dirumah sakit, dan selama itu pula mata Wonwoo tidak pernah terbuka. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Jisoo dibuat panik ketika tiba–tiba jantung Wonwoo berhenti berdetak, hampir mati. Segala cara Jisoo kerahkan untuk kembali membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus tahu, Seungcheol– _hyung_ dan Jeonghan– _hyung_ akan menikah minggu depan. Kau tidak ingin datang ke acara pernikahan mereka?"

Mengajak bicara orang yang koma adalah percuma, menurut Mingyu. Namun entah kenapa ia selalu ingin mengajak Wonwoo bicara sekalipun lelaki itu tidak pernah menyahuti perkataannya. Ia selalu ingin Wonwoo tahu bagaimana ia melewati harinya, dan apa saja yang terjadi pada hari itu. Mingyu mengeluarkan semuanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo—pemuda itu masih baik–baik saja tiga bulan lalu. Hari itu tepat ketika hubungan mereka menginjak tahun keempat. Mingyu yang baru saja diterima sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit ingin melamar Wonwoo. Ia dan Wonwoo berjalan bersama menyusuri daerah Itaewon pada tengah malam, saling bergenggaman tangan dan sesekali bercanda. Namun, tawa itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ketika mereka hendak menyeberang, sebuah mobil merah dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah mereka. Wonwoo adalah yang pertama menyadarinya, ia segera mendorong Mingyu ke trotoar sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke jalanan yang kasar itu. Darah Wonwoo mengalir deras, Mingyu menangis saat itu juga.

"Apakah Jisoo– _hyung_ merawatmu dengan baik?" Mingyu mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo. Matanya yang sendu kemudian beralih untuk melihat wajah pucat Wonwoo. Kepalanya sudah tak lagi dibalut perban, luka–luka pada wajahnya pun sudah mengering. "Jisoo– _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa ia merawatmu dengan baik, benarkah itu?"

Sampai kapanpun tak akan ada balasan. Mingyu tahu, sangat tahu. Ia masih saja mengusap tangan Wonwoo dan sesekali mengecupnya lagi. Jisoo tidak bergeming, ia membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Mingyu mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu memikirkan perkataan Jisoo kemarin, dan seingat Jisoo, ia berbicara tentang _'melepas Wonwoo'_ pada Mingyu.

Presentase kesembuhan Wonwoo hanyalah 13% dan tidak lebih dari itu. Namun, Mingyu tidak kuasa jika dirinya harus ditinggal oleh Wonwoo. Selama ini, Wonwoo sudah mewarnai kehidupan Mingyu dan kehilangan Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang Mingyu inginkan. Jisoo sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa Mingyu harusnya _melepaskan_ Wonwoo, membiarkan Wonwoo hidup lebih baik. Bukan membawa lelaki itu dalam situasi antara hidup dan mati. Tetapi, jawaban Mingyu selalu sama—aku belum bisa melepas Wonwoo– _hyung_.

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku juga ingin memelukmu seperti biasanya. _Hyung,_ ingatkah kau saat kau merajuk karena aku lupa membelikan novel terbaru untuku? Aku merindukannya." Mingyu berujar dengan lirih. Jika saja ruangan itu ramai, suara Mingyu mungkin tidak akan terdengar. "Apa selama ini aku menyiksamu, _hyung_? Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu."

Lebur sudah pertahanan Mingyu—ia menangkup wajahnya dan terisak pelan. Jisoo yang melihat hal tersebut mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda. Ia mengusap pundak Mingyu pelan. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu jika hal itu sangatlah berat, dan Mingyu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Wonwoo sudah tidak memilikki keluarga lagi, ia menumpukan hidupnya pada Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu, orang tuanya memang masih lengkap, ia bahkan memilikki seorang adik perempuan—namun, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu orang tuanya lagi semenjak ia mengenalkan Wonwoo sebagai kekasihnya. Mingyu berpikir, mungkin orangtuanya butuh waktu, dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk tetap hidup di Seoul bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya bisa memberikan kesederhanaan untuk Wonwoo. Ketika ia ingin memanjakan Wonwoo dengan profesi barunya sebagai seorang dokter bedah, Wonwoo malah terbaring dirumah sakit. Wonwoo selalu menemani Mingyu dalam suka maupun duka. Wonwoo adalah tempat Mingyu mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya saat masih kuliah. Ia selalu membuat Mingyu merasa lebih baik dan membuat Mingyu merasa disayang. Itulah Jeon Wonwoo bagi seorang Mingyu. Keberadaannya bahkan lebih berharga daripada apapun.

" _Hyung,_ aku—" suara Mingyu serak, bahkan tersenggal, "—aku akan melepas Wonwoo– _hyung_. Aku sudah terlalu lama menyiksanya, _hyung_."

Mingyu menangis. Ia menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya. Membiarkan suaranya yang terdengar menyedihkan itu memenuhi ruang rawat Wonwoo. Jisoo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mengusap pundak Mingyu dan membisikkan kata–kata penenang seadanya. Jisoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan miris dan sedih—Mingyu adalah junior yang paling ia banggakan. Ia adalah lelaki yang pintar. Ia selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Mingyu juga merupakan pribadi yang ramah dan ringan tangan. Melihatnya menangis dan meraung seperti ini membuat Jisoo ingin menangis juga.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Mingyu– _ya_." bisik Jisoo, mencoba untuk menenangkan Mingyu. "Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau menyakitinya, Mingyu– _ya_. Kau hanya belum siap kehilangan Wonwoo, dan pasti Wonwoo mengerti."

Ketika Mingyu sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Jisoo memanggil beberapa anak buahnya. Jisoo duduk disebelah yang lebih muda. Tangan Mingyu kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo yang terasa dingin. Mengusapnya dan mengecupnya berkali–kali.

"Kau sudah yakin?" tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, hyung. Aku sudah yakin, ini yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo–hyung. Aku sudah tidak pantas menyuruhnya tetap berada disisiku. Dia bisa lebih bahagia disana, aku yakin."

Maka ketika empat anak buah Jisoo datang, Mingyu segera berdiri dan diikuti oleh Jisoo. Mingyu menjauh dari tubuh Wonwoo. Jisoo menepuk pundak Mingyu sekali kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melepas seluruh alat yang menempel pada tubuh Wonwoo. Selama proses itu, hal yang dilakukan Mingyu hanya menatap dengan mata kosong. Bahkan ketika setets airmata mengalir dipipinya, dokter itu tak bergerak. Alat terakhir terlepas, pada saat itulah Wonwoo benar–benar _pergi_.

"Mingyu– _ya_."

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar 'kan, _hyung_?"

Jisoo tersenyum miris, "Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Mingyu– _ya_. Wonwoo sudah bahagia."

Mingyu membawa tubuhnya mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Ia menggapa tangan Wonwoo dan meremasnya pelan. Ia berdiri disamping ranjang Wonwoo kemudian menunduk. Mingyu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang lembut sarat akan cinta pada dahi, kedua pipi, hidung dan bibir milik Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memberi jarak antara wajahnya dan Wonwoo sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Air matanya berlomba–lomba untuk menetes. Isakan–isakan kembali lolos dari bibirnya. Mingyu sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang nyatanya banyak pasang mata melihatnya turut bersedih.

"Wonwoo, sayang, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupa bahwa Kim Mingyu yang bodoh ini sangat menyayangimu." isakan Mingyu semakin keras. Membuat ucapannya tersenggal–senggal. Ia mengusap rambut Wonwoo penuh kelembutan, "Jangan pernah lupakan aku, dan berbahagialah sayangku. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa membuatkan perpustakaan kecil dirumah kita. Wonwoo sayang, tunggu aku disana ya."

Mingyu melepaska genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Dua orang anak buah Jisoo mendekati tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Mereka menutup tubuh itu dengan kain putih hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh. Airmata Mingyu tak berhenti turun, malah semakin deras. Rasanya seluruh kebahagiaannya diambil paksa begitu saja. Ia sudah benar–benar lemas dan rasanya ingin mati saja. Mingyu berhasil melepas Wonwoo, ia berhasil membawakan Wonwoo sebuah kebahagiaan yang sudah sepatutnya ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Angst gagal untuk cerita keenam. Terinspirasi dari lagunya bang Taeil yang populer sekali di NCT Life in Bangkok haha /slaps/

Maaf jika cerita ini terlalu menye–menye sok menyedihkan begitu. Aku tak tahu apakah orang yang dalam fase comatose boleh dilepas alat bantunya, karena ya aku mahasiswi Hukum bukan mahasisiwi Kedokteran._. anggap saja bisa untuk kelangsungan cerita ya /maksa/

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	7. Let You Know

_Do you know that we're destiny? We can try to push away but we can't help being pulled together_ — _**Let You Know**_ by Wendy (Red Velvet)

.

Proudly Present,

 **Let You Know**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **7**_ _ **of 10  
**_

 _Wonwoo's special birthday story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Selama Mingyu hidup di dunia ini, ada dua hal yang sangat ia syukuri—pertama, mencintai Wonwoo dan kedua, menikah dengan Wonwoo. Ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Korea demi menikahi Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang hidup disebuah panti asuhan milik keluarga Wonwoo. Ia adalah satu diantara puluhan anak yang belum beruntung lainnya. Mingyu merasa dirinya beruntung adalah ketika melihat Wonwoo duduk di salah satu ayunan panti asuhan—hari itulah pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan kebahagiaan diumurnya yang menginjak lima belas tahun.

Paris, Perancis—tempat yang Wonwoo pilih untuk keduanya menikah dan menetap. Mingyu menyetujuinya dengan senyuman. Kedua orangtua Wonwoo memang awalnya menentang hubungan yang masih tabu di Asia sana, namun Wonwoo berhasil membuat kedua orangtuanya yakin bahwa hubungannya dan Mingyu sama seperti hubungan antara seorang lelaki dan wanita.

Kehidupan keduanya hampir sempurna. Wonwoo bekerja sebagai seorang penjaga kasir disebuah kafe yang pemiliknya juga orang Korea, Yoon Jeonghan namanya. Sedangkan Mingyu bekerja sebagai koki disebuah toko roti. Gaji mereka memang tidak seberapa, namun keduanya tetap bisa hidup dengan nyaman. Terkadang memang kedua orangtua Wonwoo mengirim uang, namun Wonwoo dan Mingyu selalu menolaknya. Mereka sudah dewasa dan menikah, dan mereka sendiri yang harus mencari uang untuk hidup di negara orang.

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah kecilnya dan Mingyu. Ia melepas sepatu _converse_ putihnya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Disana ia menemukan Mingyu sedang berkutat dengan _mixer_ dan bahan–bahan untuk membuat roti.

"Sedang membuat resep baru?"

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Wonwoo tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Sudah pulang? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Kau yang terlalu fokus, Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Iya, sayang. Aku sedang mencoba resep yang baru. Mungkin nanti aku bisa merekomendasikan resep ini ke Nathalie."

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu, "Nathalie lagi—sepertinya kalian dekat sekali. Setiap hari selalu bersama. Bahkan kalian membeli bahan untuk membuat roti saja berdua, belum lagi kalau kalian berada di dapur pasti mesra sekali."

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut disempingnya. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Ia mengecup pelipis Wonwoo dengan penuh rasa sayang. Berharap bahwa Wonwoo dapat menyadarinya.

"Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, Won." satu lagi kecupan Mingyu hadiahkan pada Wonwoo setelah selesai berucap.

Ketika Wonwoo sedikit cemburu dengan Nathalie—yang kebetulan adalah partner Mingyu—hal yang sama selalu Mingyu ucapkan padanya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah pemuda yang tampan, tinggi, memilikki kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya lebih maskulin dan juga sikap ramahnya pada semua orang. Pasti tidak sedikit orang yang menyukai Mingyu.

"Jangan cemburut, Wonwoo sayang." ujar Mingyu. "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku percaya, selalu."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia mematikan _mixer_ ditangannya kemudian meletakkannya disebelah adonan yang belum selesai. Mingyu mencuci tangannya di wastafel kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil. Ia mendekati Wonwoo dan meraih tangan lelaki itu. Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu kan, tidak ada yang lebih menarik darimu disini, Wonwoo." Mingyu menatap kedua manik mata Wonwoo yang indah. Tangan Mingyu yang lain terangkat untuk mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo. "Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah melirik orang lain selain dirimu."

"Gombal." dengus Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh dari dapur. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tengah. Mingyu duduk disana, kemudian menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan Mingyu melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo.

"Jadi, apa Jeonghan– _hyung_ memberimu libur untuk satu minggu kedepan?"

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu, sedangkan tangannya melingkar manis pada leher Mingyu. "Ya, dan kau harus berterima kasih pada Jeonghan– _hyung_ saat bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak akan lupa, sayang."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berlibur sebentar ke tanah kelahiran mereka, Korea Selatan. Keduanya akan berangkat esok hari, dan disana selama tiga hari. Liburan mereka juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orangtua Wonwoo.

"Mingyu–ya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Jihoon saat di Korea nanti?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja boleh, Won. Aku juga akan menemui Seokmin dan Seungkwan juga Hansol."

"Jangan bertemu dengan mantan–mantan kekasihmu, Gyu—atau aku akan kembali ke Paris tanpamu."

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih selain dirimu, _hyung_."

Mingyu memang tidak pernah memilikki kekasih sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak memilikki waktu untuk berkencan saat itu, ia berpikir ia harus fokus sekolah setelah itu bisa mencari pekerjaan. Namun, hidupnya jungkir balik ketika ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Ia merubah pemikirannya dan mulai mendekati Wonwoo yang _introvert_ itu. Keduanya menjadi dekat setelah lebih dari satu tahun Mingyu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Dan saat umur Mingyu dua puluh tahun, ia meminta Wonwoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya perkataanmu yang itu, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu gemas sendiri dengan Wonwoo. Ia menarik hidung bangir Wonwoo, "Aku serius sayang. Kau bisa bertanya dengan bibi Jang saat nanti kita sampai di Korea."

"Kau tampan, pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin kan kau menolak mereka semua?"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sayang." Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo, membawa tubuh pemuda itu untuk ia rengkuh lebih dekat. "Tapi, kau memang cinta pertamaku. Dan aku serius akan itu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terdiam, ia tak membalas perkataan Mingyu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah semakin mendekat pada tubuh Mingyu dan mengeratkan rengkuhan keduanya. Aroma tubuh Mingyu menyapa indera penciumannya, aroma yang ia hafal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu, _hyung_. Mencintaimu merupakan hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Kau berhasil membuatku melihat dunia lebih luas lagi dan tidak terpaku pada satu titik."

Tangan Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Jemarinya mengisi sela–sela jemari Wonwoo. Mendengar perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu memang lebih muda darinya, tapi Mingyu tahu bagaimana cara menghargai Wonwoo. Ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat Wonwoo merasa diinginkan di dunia ini. Mingyu selalu berhasil melakukannya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Mingyu mengecup pundak Wonwoo yang tertutup kaosnya, "Jadi, sekalipun ada seratus orang yang lebih baik darimu, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling. Karena menurutku, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna darimu, Won."

"Apakah kau benar–benar seorang koki? Kau lebih berbakat menjadi seorang penulis novel romansa, Kim Mingyu."

Tawa Mingyu meledak lagi, "Aku seorang koki, Kim Wonwoo."

"Demi Tuhan, sudah berapa kali jangan mengganti margaku sembarangan, Kim."

Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo, "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini lama, sayang? Aku sudah mengganti margamu menjadi Kim."

"Tidak," Wonwoo memberengut tidak suka, "Aku yang mengganti margamu menjadi Jeon, sayangku."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hei, lihatlah hubungan kita berdua, Wonwoo. Kau ada dibawahku saat kita melakukan hubungan intim."

"YA!"

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan keras membuat si lelaki Kim itu mengerang kesakitan. Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan suara Mingyu yang terdengar kesakitan. Ia memulin untuk turun dari pangkuan Mingyu dan berjalan menjauh. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya untuk berjalan ke dapur lagi. Ia melupakan keinginannya untuk mengambil minum karena Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, sakit sekali."

Wonwoo tak menoleh ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Mingyu dibelakangnya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah gelas yang ada di rak piring dan mengisinya dengan air dingin yang sudah ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Wonwoo meminum air dalam gelas itu dalam satu teguk.

"Wonwoo, kepalaku pusing."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan ketika ia merasakan lengan Mingyu melingkari pinggangnya dan kepala Mingyu bersandar pada pundaknya. Sepertinya Wonwoo memang memukul Mingyu cukup keras, ia menjadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Tangan Wonwoo terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Mingyu pelan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menumpu diatas tangan Mingyu yang melingkar pada tubuhnya.

"Kau ini frontal sekali, membicarakan hal seperti itu tidakkah membuatmu malu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Wonwoo dari samping, "Kenapa harus? Itu kenyataan, Wonwoo."

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak membantah perkataan Mingyu. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan keheningan itu mengisi sekitar. Sepertinya Mingyu juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mingyu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Menggoyangkan tubuh kurus itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mingyu memberikan puncak kepala Wonwoo beberapa kecupan.

"Hei, Wonwoo. Keheningan diantara kita membuatku berpikir sesuatu."

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Kita. Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana kita menjalani kehidupan sebelum berada disini. Aku masih mengingat ketika aku dipukul oleh Ayahmu karena berani menciummu di taman dekat panti. Dan setelah itu kita berdua diseret menuju panti, dimarahi dan ditampar."

Ya, Wonwoo ingat—sangat mengingatnya. Saat itu Wonwoo berumur dua puluh dua tahun dan Mingyu dua puluh satu. Hari itu adalah satu tahun hubungan _backstreet_ mereka. Mingyu memberikan sebuah gelang perak padanya. Setelah Wonwoo berterima kasih, Mingyu menciumnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Maafkan kedua orangtuaku, Ming. Kau tahu bukan, aku adalah anak mereka yang tidak pernah membantah perkataan mereka dan hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mengatakan tidak."

"Aku tahu, Wonwoo sayang." Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo dua kali. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah memafkan mereka bahkan sebelum kedua orangtua mu meminta maaf. Aku maklum, karena mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Dan kau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik," ujar Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja." Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memutar tubuh Wonwoo agar menghadap kearahnya. "Kau tahu, jika aku harus menyelami lautan atau memutari gunung sekalipun, aku tetap bahagia karena pada akhirnya aku bisa memilikkimu. Tidak peduli ketika kedua orangtuamu memisahkan kita, pada akhirnya, kita tetap bersama kan?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Mingyu kemudian mencium Mingyu tepat di bibirnya. Dan Mingyu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban dari Wonwoo. Karena perlakuan Wonwoo adalah jawaban terbaik.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

ALOHAAAA~~! Cerita ketujuh untuk menyambut ulang tahun Wonwoo. Maaf cerita bikin kalian muntah-muntah haha. Terima kasih sudah baca dari pertama sampai sekarang, terima kasih sekali. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan serta kesalahan Sanni. See you tomorrow, darling /kissbye/

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	8. Growing Pains

_The reason I was able to hold it in even if it hurt, the reason is you_ — _**Growing Pains**_ by ASTRO

.

Proudly Present,

 **Growing Pains**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **8 of 10**_ _ **  
**_

 _Wonwoo's special birthday story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

"Ayolah, Lee Seokmin. Kau tak akan membiarkanku sendirian di perpustakaan kota kan?" Mingyu mendengus pelan, kemudian menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan jengah. "Aku akan seperti mahasiswa kurang belaian."

Seokmin menatap Mingyu datar, "Aku akan datang satu jam setelahnya. Jeonghan–hyung menyuruhku untuk datang ke kafe sebentar, katanya penting."

"Seokmin–ah." Mingyu memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku, Kim Mingyu." Seokmin menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan, "Jadi, tunggu aku ya."

Seokmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatapnya tak percaya. Namun, pemuda tinggi itu memilih untuk diam dan tak menghalangi kepergiak Seokmin. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya mengerat pada ranselnya dan berlalu dari sana. Ia masuk kedalam bangunan besar yang ada diseberang jalan. Itu perpustakaan kota, tujuan utamanya. Ia memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya disana karena menurut Mingyu, perpustakaan kota sangat nyaman.

Mingyu berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan dan meminta kunci loker. Ia tersenyum pada si penjaga dan menerima uluran kunci loker. Mingyu kemudian memasukan tas yang ia bawa kedalam loker setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan tempat pensil dan laptop miliknya. Langkah kaki Mingyu membawanya ke lantai dua, meja di sudut ruangan yang sepi—jarang sekali ada yang duduk disana.

"Hah," Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Ia meletakkan laptop miliknya dan berjalan menuju rak–rak buku disebelahnya. Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan bahan untuk tugasnya.

Mingyu kemudian kembali menuju tempatnya. Namun, ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang duduk disatu meja yang sama dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam dan kacamata bulat yang lucu bertengger diwajahnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut—pasalnya ia mengenal pemuda bangir itu.

Jeon Wonwoo—mantan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo mendongak. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya, "Mingyu?"

Mingyu mematung mendengar suara Wonwoo. Sekalipun suara Wonwoo lirih, tapi Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya. Suara Wonwoo masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu, berat namun menenangkan. Mingyu berjalan lebih dekat kearah Wonwoo. Ia menarik kursi yang berada didepan Wonwoo, namun matanya masih tetap menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mingyu meletakkan buku yang ia bawa disamping laptopnya, kemudian membalas senyuman Wonwoo—sama tipisnya. "Baik–baik saja, _hyung_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Betapa Mingyu merutuki kebodohannua kare basa–basi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin menanyakan apakah Wonwoo bahagia setelah putus darinya, apakah Wonwoo sudah memilikki kekasih, apakah Wonwoo senang sudah membuat Mingyu sakit hati.

"Kau sekarang sudah semester akhir ya?" tanya Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya melirik tumpukan buku–buku yang Mingyu bawa tadi. "Sepertinya tugasmu banyak sekali."

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Namun, matanya tak pernah teralih dari setiap pergerakan yang Wonwoo buat.

"Bagaimana dengan Seokmin? Apakah kalian masih bersahabat seperti dulu?" Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari tumpukan buku–buku Mingyu pada wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak ketika ia melihat Mingyu tengah menatapnya.

Mingyu mengunci pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Ia berusaha mengatakan pada Wonwoo bagaimana kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam sangatlah kuat. Tanpa Mingyu sadari ia tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, melihat Wonwoo dihadapannya membuatnya bahagia tak terkira. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa dulu Wonwoo sudah menyakitinya. Mingyu tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa keinginan akan eksistensi Wonwoo masih sangatlah kuat.

"Mingyu– _ya_?" Wonwoo kembali memanggil Mingyu. Suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu segera menegakkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum, "Kau baik–baik saja?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke Korea setelah memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar negeri."

Ya, alasan keduanya putus adalah Wonwoo yang akan meneruskan sekolahnya diluar negeri. Saat itu perpisahan sekolah dan Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbicara perihal penting dengan Mingyu. Di lorong kelas, Wonwoo memutuskan Mingyu dengan alasan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh—Wonwoo tidak akan sanggup. Tentu saja Mingyu tidak bisa menerimanya, namun keputusan Wonwoo sudah bulat dan Mingyu tak bisa menolak.

"Selama ini aku kuliah dan tinggal di Jepang." Wonwoo berucap, "Aku ke Korea hanya dua minggu saja. Aku tinggal di rumah Bibiku. Aku liburan sekaligus mengobati rindu pada tanah kelahiran dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku."

Mingyu terkejut. Wonwoo sudah di Korea selama dua minggu? Namun, bagaimana pemuda itu tidak menemuinya atau sekedar bertanya kabar lewat email? Mungkin memang hubungan keduanya tidak berakhir dengan baik, namun, apakah Mingyu benar–benar sudah menjadi orang lain untuk Wonwoo?

"Aku bertemu dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Aku juga bertemu dengan Seungcheol– _hyung_ , Jisoo– _hyung_ dan juga Seungkwan." Wonwoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, "Junhui yang mendengar kedatanganku di Korea juga datang menjenguk bersama Minghao. Jeonghan– _hyung_ juga—"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara lirih. "Apa aku adalah orang asing untukmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas ucapan Mingyu, "Aku berpikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Bagaimanapun akulah orang yang membuatmu bersedih. Seungkwan dan Jeonghan– _hyung_ sering bercerita tentang keadaanmu pasca aku pergi dari sini."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah tidak memilikki nyali berhadapan denganmu." Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia menutup buku ditangannya kemudian menatap Mingyu, "Aku dan pilihanku yang kekanakan membuatmu menderita selama ini, Mingyu– _ya_. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu ada disisimu, tapi aku mengingkarinya. Menurutmu, apakah aku masih pantas menemuimu?"

"Kau pantas, _hyung_." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat pada kedua manik matanya, "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku selama ini berjuang untuk kuliah? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai laki–laki yang pintar dan gemar membaca seperti Jisoo– _hyung_. Kau pikir kenapa aku disini—ditempat yang biasa kau gunakan untuk membaca, padahal aku tidak begitu menyukai buku? Kau adalah motivasiku, _hyung_. Alasan dibalik kenapa aku ingin melanjutkan studiku padahal aku tidak pernah belajar."

Wonwoo terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Mingyu masih memikirkannya. Ketika ia meninggalkan Mingyu empat tahun lalu, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperlihatkan dirinya dihadapan Mingyu lagi. Ia akui, ia menyesal memilih untuk meninggalkan Mingyu di Korea. Mingyu adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan, baik hati—walaupun ia berandalan sekolah yang disegani. Jatuh cinta pada Mingyu merupakan hal yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada hidupnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya." gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"Tentu saja," Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku memang sakit hati, marah dan kecewa padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa hanya kau yang membuatku ingin berubah. Aku tahu kenapa aku begitu sedih dan kacau, kau adalah cinta pertamaku—kekasih pertamaku, mungkin karena itu rasanya berkali–kali lipat lebih menyakitkan."

Hari pertama setelah Wonwoo pergi, Mingyu melampiaskan segalanya dengan memukul orang lain dan mencari masalah. Nilai–nilainya yang buruk semakin turun. Bahkan ia pernah membolos satu minggu penuh tanpa alasan. Kedua orangtuanya memarahinya habis–habisan, bahkan sahabat dekatnya juga. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo adalah orang–orang yang berusaha membuat Mingyu kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Dibantu oleh Jihoon dan Soonyoung—sahabat Wonwoo. Hal yang membuatnya berubah adalah perkataan Jihoon—pemuda mungil itu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan suka Mingyu yang urakan seperti itu. Ia harus berubah agar Wonwoo mau kembali padanya.

Dan disinilah Mingyu. Ia berubah menjadi pemuda yang rajin masuk kuliah, mengerjakan tugasnya tepat waktu, dan menghabiskan waktunya membaca di perpustakaan. Memang terkadang ia bosan menjalani hidup yang monoton, namun ia tetap berusaha. Ia yakin, Wonwoo akan datang lagi padanya, _at least once_.

"Jihoon pernah bercerita kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis tahun lalu. Dan aku berpikir kau sudah benar–benar melupakanku." Wonwoo tersenyum getir.

"Aku mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku baik–baik saja, aku tidak lagi memikirkanmu—tapi, itu semua bohong. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, _hyung_? Aku masih memikirkanmu, setiap hari, setiap saat. Aku berkencan dengan gadis itu hanya sebagai dalih agar orang lain menganggap aku sudah tidak apa–apa, aku baik–baik saja. Dia gadis baik, dan aku memutuskannya karena aku merasa dia terlalu baik untukku yang hanya memanfatkannya."

"Dia gadis yang cantik," celetuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Tentu saja dia gadis yang cantik. Tapi menurutku, kau lebih menarik daripada gadis cantik, _hyung_."

Sial, Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merona. Mingyu yang melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Ia sudah melupakan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Sepertinya membuat Wonwoo malu adalah kegiatan yang lebih menarik.

"Kau tidak berubah. Kata–katamu itu masih saja semanis madu."

"Kau lebih manis daripada madu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Tolong, Mingyu– _ya_."

Wonwoo mungkin saja pernah menyakiti perasaan Mingyu. Tapi, Wonwoo masih dapat membuat Mingyu bahagia setengah mati. Konteks kata pernah dan masih berbeda. Sampai sekarang, perasaan menggelitik pada perut Mingyu masih terasa saat Wonwoo ada dihadapannya. Mingyu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia masih mengharapkan Wonwoo. Ia masih menginginkan Wonwoo menjadi miliknya seperti dulu.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyingkrikan laptop dan bukunya. Tangannya menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ia genggam, "Kau sudah menikah, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian menggeleng.

"Sudah memilikki kekasih?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kembali.

"Jadi, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

Wonwoo kaget, kemudian ia menyentakkan tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggamnya. Ia tertawa bersama Mingyu. menyadari betapa Mingyu masih menjadi alasannya untuk tertawa lepas. Mungkin Wonwoo pernah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal pada Mingyu dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah membenahinya.

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo. Berkata lirih namun pasti, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Drabble ke-8 yang penuh dengan drama yang mellow dan gak mutu. Terinspirasi dari lagu favorit di mini album terbaru ASTRO. Growing Pains, demen ama dedek Eunwoo sama dedek Moonbin sama dedek Sanha sama dedek Rocky sama abang MJ juga Jinjin lol semuanya diembat

Okay, review?

* * *

 _ **Surabaya, June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	9. Hug Me

_If you take one step away from me, all I need to do is take one towards you_ — _**Hug Me**_ by Jung Joon Il

.

Proudly Present,

 **Hug Me**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **9**_ _ **of 10**_

 _Wonwoo's special birthday story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Wonwoo selama hidupnya adalah anak yang penurut. Ia selalu mengatakan iya pada kedua orangtuanya. Namun kali ini, ia benar–benar ingin menolak keinginan sang ayah. Umur dua puluh dua tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Bahkan ia masih menempuh bangku kuliah selama dua hampir tiga tahun ini. Dan di umurnya yang sekarang, kedua orangtuanya menginginkan dia menikah, dengan seorang gadis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Aku dan Ayah Minkyung sudah mantap dengan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Jadi, Wonwoo sayang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Wonwoo menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang akan menjadi Ibu Mertuanya nanti. Wonwoo melayangkan senyuman tipis, namun tak ada makna apapun di dalam sana. "Terserah anda, _Eomma_."

Memanggil calon mertua dengan panggilan Eomma, sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah melakukannya semenjak dulu. Keluarganya dan keluarga calon istrinya sangatlah dekat. Bahkan semenjak Wonwoo kecil, ia sudah sering bermain dirumah itu—dirumah calon istrinya. Ia menghabiskan siang hingga sore hari bermain disana.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Minkyung– _ie_?" Ibu Wonwoo bertanya.

Minkyung, Kim Minkyung. Dia adalah gadis cantik, tinggi dan baik. Ia juga gadis yang pintar dan taat pada orang tua. Pribadinya menyenangkan dan Wonwoo menyukainya. Bukan secara romantis, namun Minkyung adalah adik yang penurut. Sebenarnya Minkyung adalah calon istri yang sempurna bagi Wonwoo, namun masalahnya bukan pada gadis itu kenapa Wonwoo ingin menolak. Wonwoo menyukai orang lain, dan orang itu adalah saudara kembar Minkyung—Kim Mingyu.

Seorang laki–laki, ya, Wonwoo tahu hal itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan pernikahanku yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan, _Eomma_. Jika Wonwoo– _oppa_ setuju, maka aku juga akan setuju." Mingyu membalas pertanyaan Ibu Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang terkembang manis. Membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Mata Wonwoo mengalihkan sorotnya pada Mingyu yang duduk disebelah Minkyung. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam sembari mengunyah makanannya. Ia menatap Mingyu, berusaha membuat perhatian pemuda itu terarah padanya. Namun nihil, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Wonwoo–ya, ingin baju pengantin berwarna atau tetap hitam–putih seperti keinginanmu dulu?" Ibu Wonwoo kembali bertanya, kini kepada putranya.

Wonwoo awalnya sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "Sepertinya warna hijau tosca kesukaan Minkyung tidak buruk, Ibu. Bukankan belakangan ini gaun pernikahan warna–warni sedang _hits_?"

Wonwoo hanya berucap asal. Warna hitam putih sebagai ciri khas pernikahan adalah impiannya. Namun, ia ingin memakainya bukan dengan Minkyung tapi Mingyu. Tentu saja ia tak ingin melakukannya dengan orang lain selain Mingyu.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar? Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku."

Atensi Wonwoo kini teralih pada Mingyu yang baru saja bersuara. Wonwoo menatap setiap gerak–gerik pemuda itu. Setiap detailnya tak pernah Wonwoo lewatkan, bahkan ketika tubuh itu sudah hilang karena Mingyu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, ia ingin berbincang berdua dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyelesaikan makan malamnya, sesekali menimpali perkataan orang–orang yang masih ada di meja makan. Setelah semuanya selesai, orangtua Wonwoo pamit pulang. Namun, Wonwoo mengatakan ia masih ingin disana. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin bermain _play station_ bersama Mingyu. Ayah Mingyu tertawa mendengar alasan Wonwoo, ayah Wonwoo berkata bahwa Wonwoo masih kanak–kanak karena ingin bermain permainan itu. Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Apakah kau ingin aku juga menemanimu, _Oppa_?" tanya Minkyung ketiga orangtua Wonwoo sudah pergi.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Minky. Aku dan Mingyu ingin tanding _PES_ bersama. Kau tidurlah."

Minkyung menurut, ia mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar Mingyu. Ketika ia sampai, ia segera mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu. Setelah mendengar balasan Mingyu, ia membuka pintu itu. Mingyu tengah berbaring di sofa kamarnya dengan sebuah _I–Pod_ berada ditangan kanannya. Wonwoo mendekati pemuda itu. Ia duduk bersandar sofa tepat disamping Mingyu.

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Minkyung, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap sebuah figura foto dirinya dan Mingyu yang tergantung rapi pada dinding kamar Mingyu, tepat diatas meja belajarnya. "Lusa aku dan Minkyung akan melakukan _fitting_ gaun dan tuxedo."

"Oh."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat Mingyu dengan jelas. "Ada apa dengan nada bicara mu itu, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Wonwoo, "Minkyung sudah lama menyukaimu. Semenjak dia sekolah menengah pertama, hingga sekarang. Dan mimpinya untuk membangun rumah tangga denganmu akhirnya terwujud. Kau tahu, ia bercerita semalaman padaku ketika ayah mengatakan bahwa akan menikahkan kalian berdua."

Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, ia memilih untuk menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan ceritanya. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Mingyu. Ia dapat mendengar irama detak jantung Mingyu yang teratur.

"Kau tahu, Minkyung sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu." ujar Wonwoo. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Ini bukan masalah Minkyung yang mencintaiku atau tidak, tapi ini masalahmu."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mingyu– _ya_? Pernyataan cintamu dua tahun lalu, apakah masih sama sampai sekarang? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo bangkit, ia menatap Mingyu. Kedua manik mata Mingyu mambalasnya dengan pandangan yang sama–sama terluka. Wonwoo mendekati pemuda itu. Ia mengecup bibir Mingyu, sekali, dua kali dan tiga kali.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah, namun matanya tertutup. "Aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Mingyu– _ya_."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat dekat. Keduanya sering bermain bersama, bahkan mereka selalu memilih sekolah yang sama. Mingyu adalah segalanya bagi Wonwoo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk melewati mabuk pertamanya saat ia berumur dua puluh tahun. Banyak sekali yang keduanya lewati bersama, termasuk jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Wonwoo. "Minkyung adalah gadis yang baik, _hyung_. Sekalipun terkadang dia menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya."

Wonwoo berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu agar pemuda itu bangun. Wonwoo mengarahkan tubuh Mingyu agar menghadap kearahnya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo kemudian menangkup wajah Mingyu. "Katakan kau sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padaku, Mingyu – _ya_."

Mata Mingyu jatuh tepat pada kedua manik Wonwoo. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo memohon dengan orbs kelam milinya. Warna mata Wonwoo hitam, hampir sama dengan orang lain, namun warna mata Wonwoo tampak lebih spesial dari milik orang–orang lain.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang lain ketika seluruh hatiku sudah kau bawa? Kau membuatku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menerima orang lain?" mata Wonwoo mulai terasa buram karena menahan airmata yang akan jatuh. "Bagaimana bisa, Kim Mingyu?"

" _Hyung_." kedua tangan Mingyu berada di pundak Wonwoo, ia menatap mata hitam Wonwoo yang ia sukai. "Bukannya aku tak mau melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa, _hyung_. Minkyung adalah saudari kembarku, kami bersama bahkan sebelum kami lahir. Bagaimana bisa aku meruntuhkan kebahagiaannya?"

Tangan Wonwoo merambat naik memeluk leher Mingyu. Ia kemudian bersandar pada pundak tegak pemuda tinggi itu. Wonwoo menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu yang menjadi favoritnya. Sedangkan Mingyu tak membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Ia memberiakan tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia menyukai pelukan Wonwoo yang hangat, tapi akal sehatnya masih sadar. Yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya bukanlah hal yang benar. Sebentar lagi Wonwoo akan menjadi kakak iparnya, suami dari saudari kembarnya.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya egois?" lirih Wonwoo. "Kau sudah terlalu sering memikirkan Minkyung. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Mingyu– _ya_?"

Mingyu diam.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa sepertinya kita terikat oleh takdir. Kau adalah kutub utara dan aku adalah kutub selatan. Kita saling bertolak belakang namun saling tarik menarik. Aku tahu semua hal yang dilakukan akan memilikki dampak, entah itu buruk atau baik. Tapi, bukankah jika kita bersama kita bisa melewatinya?"

Hati Mingyu goyah. Bagaimanapun ia mencintai Wonwoo dengan seluruh hatinya, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Minkyung. Kim Minkyung adalah saudarinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Gadis itu selalu mendukung Mingyu apapun yang Mingyu lakukan, namun bagaiman jika hal itu menyangkut Wonwoo? Seorang pemuda yang ia sukai pertama kali dihidupnya. Apakah Mingyu tega menghancurkannya?

"Aku tidak bicara tentang bagaimana Minkyung, Gyu. Aku bertanya tentang dirimu, apakah kau masih memilikki perasaan padaku? Apakah setelah sela—"

Wonwoo tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena Mingyu sudah mengunci bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Pada awalnya Wonwoo memang terkejut, namun ia segera menutup kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Mingyu. Ciuman itu penuh perasaan. Rasa rindu, putus asa, sedih, bahagia semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Tangan Mingyu berada di pinggang Wonwoo, membawa tubuh kurus itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Beberapa saat seletahnya, Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Wonwoo. Ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dan nafasnya yang belum teratur. Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengecup dahi Wonwoo sekilas dan memeluk pemuda itu. Merengkuh Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pernah ragukan aku, _hyung_. Aku selalu mencintaimu, selalu." bisik Mingyu tepat pada telinga Wonwoo.

Tanpa diperintah, bibir Wonwoo melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Ia lega, Mingyu masih mencintainya. "Ucapanmu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah aku dengar."

Keduanya masih betah dengan posisi itu. Tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar pada leher Mingyu dan tangan Mingyu yang melingkar pada pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup pelipis Wonwoo, kemudian berpindah pada pipi pemuda itu dan terakhir pada bibir. Wonwoo terkekeh karena perbuatan Mingyu itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik tanpamu, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Seokmin. Kau bahkan gagal dalam tes kemarin karena galau seharian."

"Ya, dan itu karenamu." Mingyu melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia memandang wajah Wonwoo yang masih dihiasi dengan senyuman. "Kau berjanji kita akan berjuang bersama?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pasti, "Tentu, Mingyu– _ya_. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita saling mencintai."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Cerita kesembilan yang sudah selesai. Lagu ini hmm bagaimana ya. Aku cuma berusaha memotret lagu ini seperti cerita diatas. Cerita lagu ini sih, hubungan yang seperti akan kandas namun keduanya tidak menginginkannya. Jadi, aku membuat cerita seperti ini. Aku tahu lagu ini karena bebeb Taehyung sama abang Jehop. So, bear with me, okay?

Review?

* * *

 _ **Nganjuk, July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


	10. Golden Sky

_Every minute, second, forever you'll be a part of me till the end of time_ — _**Golden Sky**_ by Jessica Jung

.

Proudly Present,

 **Golden Sky**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

 _ **10**_ _ **of 10**_

 _Wonwoo's special birthday story_

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam–jam meninggalkan rasa lelah pada tubuh Wonwoo. Hidup menjadi seorang model yang sedang naik daun bukanlah hal yang mudah dijalani. Ia harus menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju lokasi pemotretan atau lokasi fashion show entah dengan mobil atau pesawat. Bahkan terkadang tempatnya berada di luar negeri. Wonwoo menyukai pekerjaannya, menjadi seorang model adalah impiannya sedari kecil, dan ia senang ketika ia bisa menggapainya.

"Kau tak membalas pesan Mingyu lagi, Won?"

Wonwoo yang tengah bersandar sembari memejamkan matanya pada kursi mobil segera menoleh—menatap seorang laki–laki dengan rambut sebahu tengah menggenggam ponsel putih. Yoon Jeonghan, sahabat sekaligus manajer Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menoleh, "Dia mengirimiku pesan, bertanya bagaimana kabarmu. Dia juga bertanya apa kau sudah sampai di Korea. Kau sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar?"

"Aku lupa," ujar Wonwoo santai. "Dia pasti maklum."

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak selamanya Mingyu akan maklum dengan sikapmu, Jeon. Manusia ada batasnya, entah itu kesabarannya atau rasa cintanya. Setidaknya beri dia kabar walau hanya dengan pesan singkat."

"Dia bukan anak kecil, _hyung_. Mingyu pasti akan mengerti."

Kim Mingyu.

Pemuda itu adalah kekasih Wonwoo semenjak ia menginjak sekolah menengah atas. Mingyu yang sebelumnya adalah salah satu tetangga rumahnya dan menjadi sahabat dekatnya, kini menjadi kekasih Wonwoo. Keduanya mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih, dimana Mingyu sudah menyematkan sebuah cincin perak dengan ukuran namanya pada jemari Wonwoo serta restu dari kedua orangtua Wonwoo sudah ia kantongi. Wonwoo jarang emmakai cincin tersebut karena ia disuruh memakai barang–barang sponsor sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Sehingga cincin tersebut ia simpan rapi di kotak merah yang kini ada di apartemennya.

Pekerjaan Wonwoo menjadi seorang model memakan hampir seluruh waktunya bersantai. Apalagi Wonwoo adalah model yang sedang digandrungi masyarakat Korea bahkan luar Korea. Pemuda itu memilikki banyak sekali penggemar. Tak terhitung banyaknya manusia yang mengantri untuk datang ke acara pameran busana dimana Wonwoo jadi salah satu modelnya. Belum lagi acara fansign untuk _brand_ – _brand_ yang membawa namanya sebagai _brand ambassador_. Waktu luangnya yang sedikit itu ia pergunakan untuk istirahat. Ia mengabaikan pesan–pesan atau panggilan masuk dari keluarga, teman dan juga Mingyu. Bahkan terkadang ia membiarkan ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Ia tidak akan sadar sebelum Jeonghan memarahinya karena ia sulit dihubungi.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Wonwoo tidak bertemu dan bertukar kabar dengan Mingyu karena ia harus terbang ke London untuk menghadiri _fashion show_ yang diadakan selama lima hari penuh dan segala acara yang beruntun dibelakangnya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya untuk terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Sehingga ia mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan Mingyu.

"Mingyu bercerita padaku bahwa ia mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman. Dan besok adalah jadwalnya berangkat ke Jerman jika ia menerimanya."

Perkataan Jeonghan seketika membuat Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Jeonghan dengan pandangan terkejut, "Sungguh? Dan apakah dia menerima beasiswa itu? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, _hyung_?"

"Dia ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya, tapi kau sulit sekali dihubungi. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menerimanya atau tidak, tanya sendiri pada Mingyu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Wonwoo segera menggeledah kopernya yang berada di kursi belakang. Ia mengobrak–abrik isi koper untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia mencoba untuk menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah layar hitam yang kosong. Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. Ia melompat kembali ke kursi tengah.

" _Hyung_ , kau membawa _power bank_?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada panik.

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Daya _power bank_ milikku sudah habis."

"Sial." umpat Wonwoo. "Aku harus menghubungi Mingyu perihal beasiswa itu. Berani–beraninya dia meninggalkanku disini."

"Kau tidak berkaca? Wonwoo– _ya_ , kau mengabaikan Mingyu selama kau berada di London. Dan sekarag kau khawatir dia akan meninggalkanmu? Kau saja tidak memikirkan keadaannya, kenapa Mingyu harus repot–repot memikirkanmu? Aku akan mendukungnya jika ia memilih untuk meninggalkanmu."

Perkataan Jeonghan seakan–akan menusuk Wonwoo tepat dihatinya. Apa yang Jeonghan ucapkan memang benar, ia tidak memikirkan Mingyu dan buat apa Mingyu memikirkannya. Ia ingin menampik perkataan Jeonghan namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang salah. Mingyu sudah berusaha menghubunginya, berusaha memberitahu perihal beasiswa tersebut pada Wonwoo. Namun, Wonwoo mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan sang kekasih.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu, _hyung_. Antarkan aku ke apartemennya."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab perkataan Wonwoo. Ia hanya diam dan menyuruh sopir mereka untuk mengantar ke apartemen Wonwoo. Selama sisa perjalanan Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia menatap kearah luar jendela, jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai. Wonwoo berpikir apa yang Mingyu lakukan sekarang. Ia bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak merindukan Mingyu. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah sosok yang selalu berada disampingnya. Mingyu adalah orang yang mendukung Wonwoo manjadi model disamping orang tuanya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Jeonghan. "Kita sudah sampai, sana temui Mingyu–mu sebelum terlambat."

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan, "Jangan memojokkanku, _hyung_."

Wonwoo mengambil tas dan ponselnya kemudian keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa ia memakai topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia menatap bangunan bertingkat didepannya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia takut jika apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan tentang Mingyu yang akan meninggalkannya menjadi kenyataan. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam bangunan apartemen itu. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol delapan disana. Beruntung lift tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada dua orang disana selain Wonwoo. Karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap dua orang yang berada didalam lift yang sama dengannya turun di lantai lima. Masih ada tiga lantai lagi, Wonwoo menggumam.

Pintu lift terbuka lebar, Wonwoo sudah sampai dilantai delapan. Wonwoo sedikit berlari kecil untuk mencapai unit apartemen Mingyu yang berada diujung lorong lantai delapan. Ia menekan _password_ apartemen Mingyu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Hal pertama yang menyapa Wonwoo adalah kegelapan. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo berdebar. Ia segera menekan saklar lampu yang ada disebelah pintu. Saat cahaya sudah memenuhu ruangan, Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa apartemen Mingyu sangat lenggang. Kaki Wonwoo melangkah menuju pintu kamar Mingyu. wonwoo membuka pintu itu, ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia mendapati Mingyu tengah bergelung nyaman dibalik selimutnya. Wonwoo melepaskan tasnya dan juga meletakkan ponsel di meja.

Wonwoo mendekati ranjang Mingyu. Ia ikut berbaring disebelah pemuda itu setelah sebelumnya menyibak selimutnya. Wonwoo membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Mingyu, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh tinggi kekasihnya. Sedangkan Mingyu yang merasa ada orang lain disampingnya, membuka matanya perlahan.

"Wonwoo– _hyung_?"

Wonwoo mendongak, memasang senyuman manis. "Maaf, aku membuatmu terbangun."

"Kau sudah sampai di Korea sejak kapan, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Baru saja. Aku langsung kemari setelah sampai di Korea." Wonwoo menyamankan pelukannya pada tubuh Mingyu, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Bertanya apa, sayang?"

"Apa kau akan berangkat ke Jerman besok? Jeonghan– _hyung_ bilang kau mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman, dan besok adalah tanggal keberangkatanmu." suara Wonwoo terdengar lirih.

"Aku memang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jerman, dan memang harus berangkat besok," Mingyu menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Wonwoo berdebar. "—jika aku mengambil beasiswa itu semester ini. Aku mungkin akan mengambilnya semester depan, karena semester ini aku masih memilikki banyak tanggungan. Salah satunya menjadi asisten dosen Jung. Beasiswa itupun akan kuambil jika kau mengijinkannya, _hyung_."

Ucapan Mingyu sontak membuat Wonwoo meringis namun diiringi perasaan lega. Ia tahu jika studi ke Jerman adalah impian Mingyu semenjak sekolah menengah. Mingyu bahkan rela tidak mengambil beasiswa tersebut jika Wonwoo tidak mengijinkannya. Wonwoo sadar, jika ia menjadi prioritas utama Mingyu dan hal itu membuatnya merasa dihargai. Wonwoo juga lega karena ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu saat sampai di Korea. Ia ingin melepas rindunya pada kekasih hatinya.

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu pelan, "Kau harus mengambil beasiswa itu, Mingyu– _ya_. Aku akan mengunjungimu ke Jerman nanti."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Wonwoo lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Mingyu adalah kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan sabar terhadap segala sikapnya. Mingyu itu tampan, baik hati, pintar—dia sempurna. Mingyu sebenarnya bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih pintar dan menarik dari Wonwoo. Karena Wowoo hanya seorang pemuda lulusan SMA dengan nilai rata–rata namun beruntung menjadi seorang model. Tapi, Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Mingyu justru lebih memilihnya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Hari ini Jeonghan– _hyung_ menyadarkan betapa bodohnya aku." Wonwoo kembali mendongak. Matanya menatap wajah Mingyu yang diterangi cahaya remang–remang. "Aku bodoh karena aku menyia–nyiakan kekasih yang sempurna sepertimu, Gyu. Selama hampir tiga minggu ini aku mengabaikan semua pesan singkatmu, bahkan panggilanmu."

Mingyu diam, ia menatap mata Wonwoo dalam keheningan. Pemuda itu membiarkan kekasihnya mengeluarkan seluruh hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Mingyu memberikan usapan–usapan sayang pada lengan Wonwoo. Tak lupa dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu–ya." lirih Wonwoo, "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau bersabar untukku. Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa berharga. Aku mungkin bukan kekasih yang baik—aku egois, pemaksa, dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tahu, Wonwoo–sayang." Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo. Menumpahkan segala perasaan sayang dan kasih pada Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan–kecupan singkat pada seluruh wajah Wonwoo. Mulai dari mata, hidup, kedua pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibirnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

Wonwoo seharusnya sadar, ia memilikki seseorang yang lebih berharga daripada ketenaran yang ia genggam sekarang. Seorang Kim Mingyu dengan segala hal yang ia memilikki yang terus mendukungnya dalam kondisi apapun. Mingyu yang selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Mingyu yang selalu ada bahkan disaat terburuk Wonwoo. Pemuda itulah yang menariknya untuk bangkit ketika ia merasa gagal, pemuda itu juga yang menopangnya ketika ia merasa tidak bisa berdiri.

Wonwoo seharusnya sadar, ada Mingyu yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN WONWOO–KU SAYANG /ketjupbasaah/ semoga kamu cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali lagi ke Seventeen. Take your time, babe–no need to be rushed in anything. Aku sayang kamu, Jeon Wonwoo /pelukpeluk/

Cerita terakhir dari project ultah Wonwoo. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita absurd ini. Terima kasih sangat, sayang–sayangku. Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya ya /kissbye/

 _ **Love, Sanni**_

* * *

 _ **Nganjuk, July 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_


End file.
